Liebe
by PhoebelovesCole
Summary: Phoebe und Cole ... Ich bin nicht so gut in Zusammenfassungen. Lest bitte einfach
1. Vertrauen

**Liebe**

**Charmed gehört ganz allen Costance M. Burge und den Autoren. Mir gehören nur Elias, Joey, Jamie und alle anderen die nicht zu Chramed gehören. **

„**Hallo? Ist jemand zu Hause?", rief Cole, als er die Haustür öffnete. „Dachboden!", schallte Phoebes Stimme von oben. Cole stellte seine Aktentasche ab und ging nach oben. „Was macht ihr hier oben?", fragte Cole und etwas besorgtes schlich sich in seine Stimme. „Dämon", antwortete Piper kurz und versuchte Patricia, ihre einjährige Tochter, zu beruhigen. „Was für einer?", fragte Cole, als er Phoebe sanft von hinten umarmte. Phoebe lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Hey, Baby, wie war die Arbeit?", fragte sie, nachdem sie ihn sanft geküsst hatte. „Phoebe, wir sind dabei einen Dämon zu vernichten!", erinnerte Piper ihre kleine Schwester. „Ich werde meinen Mann doch wohl noch fragen dürfen, wie es bei der Arbeit war", meckerte Phoebe beleidigt. Cole und Paige mussten grinsen. Seit Phoebe schwanger war, war sie sehr leicht zu reizen. „Mein Tag war toll, keine Sorge", beruhigte Cole sie und strich über ihren fünf Monatsbauch. „Okay, da du es jetzt weißt, können wir ja weitermachen", meinte Piper und setzte Patty ab. „Was war es für ein Dämon?", fragte Cole noch mal. „Ein Kreschdämon", antwortete Paige und setzte ihre Nichte in den Laufstall. „Das kann nicht sein! Seit ihr euch vollkommen sicher?", fragte Cole nun. „Frag Phoebe", antwortete Piper nur. „Ja, eigentlich bin ich sicher", meinte Phoebe nun besorgt. „Kreschdämonen sind ausgestorben, er kann dich nicht angegriffen haben", erklärte Cole ihr. „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich lüge?", fragte Phoebe und ihre rechte Augenbraue hob sich. „Oh, oh", murmelte Paige. „Natürlich nicht!", sagte Cole schnell. „Aber vielleicht hast du nur nicht genau hingesehen", meinte Cole vorsichtig. „Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe, Cole, und das war dieser Kreschdämon!", meinte Phoebe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Okay, aber wie soll das funktionieren, wenn sie ausgestorben sind?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Frag das den Dämon. Er hat mich angegriffen!", fauchte Phoebe ihre Schwester an. „Vielleicht kommt er ja aus der Vergangenheit", äußerte Paige ihre Idee. Alle sahen sie an. „Ist das möglich?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann. Cole dachte nach und nickte schließlich langsam. „Es wäre zumindest eine Möglichkeit". „Aber warum taucht ein Dämon aus der Vergangenheit hier auf?", fragte Piper sich. „Frag ihn doch selbst!". „Phoebe, beruhig dich", meinte Cole sanft. „Das ist keine schlechte Idee! Wir könnten ihn rufen, ihn fangen, ausquetschen und schließlich vernichten", meinte Paige. Wieder sahen alle zu ihr. „Was?!". „Die Idee ist gut. Bereitet schon mal das Ritual vor, ich muss mal kurz mit Phoebe reden", meinte Cole, nahm die Hand seiner Frau und verließ mit ihr den Dachboden. „Was ist denn?", fragte Phoebe unschuldig. „Das sollte ich dich fragen. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Cole besorgt. „Mir würde es besser gehen, wenn du mich endlich richtig küssen würdest", meinte Phoebe und sah ihm in die blauen Augen. Cole lächelte, beugte sich vor und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Phoebe genoss den Kuss und verlor sich ganz darin. Sie fing an Coles Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Phoebe, wir müssen den Dämon vernichten", meinte Cole, konnte aber auch nicht aufhören ihre Bluse zu öffnen. „Heute? Können wir das nicht Morgen machen", fragte sie atemlos. Cole wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie Paiges Stimme vernahmen. „Wir wissen was ihr beide jetzt wollt, doch das kann warten bis wir den Dämon vernichtet haben", meinte sie grinsend. Phoebe sah zu ihrer Schwester. „Okay", sagte sie schweren Herzens. Cole lächelte und knöpfte sein Hemd wieder zu. „Aber schnell", meinte Phoebe grinsend. Paige verdrehte die Augen und ging, gefolgt von Cole und Phoebe, auf den Dachboden. „Reden, ja?", fragte Piper spitz. „Eifersüchtig?", fragte Phoebe und knöpfte ihre Bluse zu. Piper warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Okay, das reicht! Wir werden jetzt diesem Dämon in den Arsch treten!", meinte Paige und stellte sich zwischen ihre beiden Schwestern, die sich gegenseitig anfunkelten. Phoebe nickte und Cole musste grinsen. Piper war nicht anders gewesen, als sie mit Patty schwanger war. Sie lasen den Spruch zu dritt und ein kleiner Wirbelsturm fegte über den Dachboden. Dann materialisierte sich der Kreschdämon. „Hey, ich hätte nicht gedacht dich so schnell wiederzusehen, Phoebe", sagte er bloss und grinste sie schmierig an. Piper, Paige und Cole sahen irritiert zu Phoebe, die bloss mit den Schultern zuckte. „Woher kennst du sie?", fragte Paige, die nun die Kristalle aktivierte. „Das hat sie euch nicht gesagt?", fragte der Dämon verwundert. Alle schüttelten mit dem Kopf, sogar Phoebe. „Sie ist doch der Grund warum ich in dieser Hölle bin, nicht wahr, Liebling?", meinte der Dämon abwertend. „Liebling?", fragte Cole misstrauisch. „Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon er redet", meinte Phoebe fast verzweifelt. „Wirklich nicht? Du hast dich von mir getrennt, einfach so, ohne Grund, damals in New York", zischte er sie an. Phoebes Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Und dann bist du zum Dämon ...?", fragte Phoebe fassungslos. Der Dämon nickte. „Ohne Grund, Phoebe, warum?!", fragte er sie. „Warum? Du weißt ganz genau warum ich dich verlassen habe!", zischte sie. Ihre Schwestern und Cole beobachteten das Gespräch mit Interesse. „Nur deswegen? Ich sagte doch das es mir leid tut!", meinte der Dämon fassungslos. „Nur deswegen? Spinnst du? Du hast mich nicht behandelt wie deine Freundin, sondern ...", Phoebe stoppte. Sie wollte nicht, dass Paige, Piper und Cole es hörten. „Aber es war nur ein paar Mal", versuchte der Dämon sich zu verteidigen. „Ein paar Mal zu viel!", schrie Phoebe nun und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Okay, worum geht's hier überhaupt?", fragte Cole, der nun vor trat und Phoebe tröstend in den Arm nehmen wollte, doch sie trat einen Schritt vor ihm zurück. Verwundert sah Cole sie an. „Ich denke, dass musst du schon Phoebe fragen. Bist du ihr neuer Lover? Der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes?", fragte der Dämon dann. Cole nickte bloss und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte der Dämon und ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Was meint er damit, Phoebe?", fragte Piper an Coles Stelle. Phoebe antwortete nicht, sondern sah nur den Dämon an. „Das hast du dir ja schön ausgedacht, doch ich werde nie im Leben zu dir zurück kommen, Clay!", rief Phoebe wütend. „Warte mal! Clay? Der Clay?", fragte Piper ihre kleine Schwester. Phoebe nickte bloss. „Bist du denn nicht schon längst zu mir zurückgekommen?", fragte er und sah dabei auf ihren klar erkennbaren Bauch. Erschrocken sah Cole sie an und auch Piper und Paige starrten ihre Schwester an. „Hey, ihr glaubt doch nicht die Story die er euch da auftischt, oder?", fragte Phoebe fassungslos. Paige schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Piper und Cole taten gar nichts. „Es war so schön Phoebe, ich würde es gerne wiederholen. Ich mag es wenn du meinen Namen stöhnst", meinte Clay gehässig. Phoebe sah ihn verletzt an und dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Cole und Piper. Sie sah das Misstrauen in ihren Augen und sie wusste, dass es nicht gegen Clay ging. „Ihr glaubt ihm diesen Schwachsinn", flüsterte sie. „Besonders wild machst du sie wenn du ihren Nacken küsst", meinte Clay dann noch. Phoebe sah ihn schon gar nicht mehr an, sondern verließ weinend den Dachboden. Piper hob ihre Hände und hielt die Zeit an, dann befreite sie Cole. „Woher weiß er all das über sie?", fragte Cole mit rauer Stimme. Piper konnte bloss mit den Schultern zucken. „Ihr dürft ihm nicht glauben! Er ist wahrscheinlich hier um Phoebes Leben zu zerstören, weil sie ihn verlassen hat ... warum auch immer. Und das schafft er am besten in dem er Misstrauen säht. Und ihr glaubt ihm auch noch!", rief Paige aus und fuchtelte wild mit ihren Händen herum. „Aber er weiß Sachen über sie ...". „Piper, er war anscheinend mal ihr Freund! Da weiß er was sie so antörnt!". „Das Baby ...". „Ist auf keinen Fall von ihm! Sie würde dich niemals betrügen, und das weißt du auch, Cole! Vor zehn Minuten hättest du ihr das auch noch geglaubt, doch dann kommt so ein Dämon und erzählt euch was und ihr glaubt ihm mehr als Phoebe?", fragte Paige fassungslos. Ertappt und betreten sahen Piper und Cole zu Boden. „Du solltest unbedingt mit ihr reden", meinte Paige und rieb sich erschöpft die Stirn und sah Cole an. Cole nickte. „Reden!", meinte Paige noch, bevor er denn Dachboden verließ. Dann sah Paige zu Piper. „Und du erzählst mir bitte alles was du über Clay weißt. Ich will nicht als die Dumme dastehen", meinte Paige. Piper huschte ein kleines Lächeln über das Gesicht und sie nahm Patty auf den Arm. „Mom!", meinte die Kleine und spielte mit Pipers Kette. „Also, okay ...", fing Piper an und setzte sich in einen Sessel.**


	2. Erklärungen der Vergangenheit

„**Phoebe?", fragte Cole, als er vorsichtig die Zimmertür öffnete. Aber in ihrem Zimmer war Phoebe nicht. ´Wo kann sie denn sonst sein? fragte Cole sich besorgt. Er ging die Treppe hinunter und sah im Wohnzimmer, Sonnenzimmer und in der Küche nach Phoebe. Doch auch dort war sie nicht. Er hörte Geräusche, die aus dem Keller kamen. Kampfgeräusche! Er lief so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinunter und blieb überrascht stehen, als er Phoebe wütend auf den, im Keller hängenden, Boxsack einschlagen sah. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt ... oder wollte ihn nicht bemerken, wie auch immer. „Phoebe", meinte er sanft und ging langsam auf sie zu. Phoebe stoppte das einschlagen auf den Boxsack und sah ihren Mann an. „Ich möchte mit dir reden", meinte Cole, der sich etwas vor ihrem vernichtendem Blick fürchtete. Phoebe antwortete nicht, sondern fing an die Verbände von ihren Händen zu lösen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihm mehr glauben geschenkt habe als dir", entschuldigte er sich und sah betreten auf seine Schuhe. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Phoebes Gesicht. Wenn er was angestellt hatte, benahm er sich immer so. „Natürlich ist das Baby von mir und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du mir mit ... Clay fremdgegangen bist", fuhr er fort. Phoebe nickte bloss. Sie wollte jetzt in seinen Armen sein, doch irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab. „Aber ich weiß auch, dass da irgendetwas ist, was du mir verheimlichst und ich weiß auch, dass es etwas mit Clay zu tun hat", meinte Cole und sah sie genau an. Phoebe wandte ihren Blick ab. „Ich hab Recht, oder?", fragte Cole sanft. Phoebe nickte und brach dann plötzlich in Tränen aus und stürzte sich schutzsuchend in seine Arme. Verwundert über ihre Reaktion wusste Cole im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht was er machen sollte. Schließlich legte er seine Arme um sie und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Alles wird wieder gut", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Nein, nichts wird gut! Er ist wieder da und ich hab Angst das er es wieder tun wird", schluchzte Phoebe in sein Hemd. „Was denn?", fragte Cole vorsichtig. Phoebe zitterte am ganzem Körper. „Hey, Baby, alles wird gut", flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Er hat ... damals als ich in New York lebte, da war ich mit Clay zusammen. Als wir uns kennen lernten war er so nett, so zuvorkommend. Doch dann, als wir zusammen waren fing er an mich zu schlagen und wenn ich nicht so wollte wie er hat er mich ... vergewaltigt", das letzte Wort flüsterte Phoebe. Cole war geschockt. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. „Wir schaffen das zusammen", flüsterte er. „Ich will ihn vernichten, Cole, aber das kann ich nur, wenn ihr alle hinter mir steht", flüsterte sie wieder. Cole nickte. „Wir müssen es Piper und Paige sagen", flüsterte er zurück. Wieder fing Phoebe an zu zittern. „Sie werden es verstehen, sie sind deine Schwestern", sagte Cole sanft und führte sie langsam hoch in die Küche. „Ich hab Angst", erklärte sie ihm leise. „Ich weiß, aber ich bin bei dir, und ich werde nicht zulassen, das er dir was antut", meinte Cole und nahm sanft ihre Hand in die seine. Phoebe nickte bloss und sie ging zusammen mit Cole auf den Dachboden. „Phoebe, es tut mir so leid", meinte Piper und nahm ihre kleine Schwester in den Arm. „Woher wisst ihr ...?", fragte Cole verwirrt. „Das Babyphon in der Küche war an und wir haben alles gehört", erklärte Paige, als auch sie ihre Schwester sanft umarmte. „Wie können wir ihn vernichten?", fragte Phoebe und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Ich muss ihn einfach nur explodieren lassen", erklärte Piper ihr sanft. Phoebe nickte und Piper ließ die Zeit weiterlaufen. „Was habt ihr gemacht?", fragte Clay verwirrt. Paige lächelte ihn böse an. „Deinen Tod geplant", meinte sie. Clay sah zu Phoebe. „Ich komme wieder, egal was ihr jetzt tut", meinte er und dann ließ Piper ihn explodieren. Phoebe hatte ihren Kopf erschöpft an Coles Oberkörper gelehnt. „Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen, es war ... hart für dich", meinte Piper. Phoebe nickte und Cole brachte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. „Leg dich hin, Baby", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Phoebe legte sich auf das Bett und Cole deckte sich liebevoll zu. „Halt mich", flüsterte Phoebe und sah ihn bittend an. Cole nickte und legte sich neben sie. Er schlang die Arme um sie. Phoebe atmete schwer. „Wenn du nicht ...", meinte Cole besorgt und wollte sie wieder loslassen. „Nicht!", meinte sie und hielt seine Hand fest. „Aber du bist nicht bereit", flüsterte er. Phoebe lächelte schwach. Sie nahm seine rechte Hand und führte sie zu ihrem Bauch und legte sie auf ihre Bluse. Cole bewegte seine Hand nicht. Wieder musste Phoebe lächeln. Sie hob ihre Bluse und entblößte ihren Bauch. Dann legte sie seine Hand auf ihn. Cole tat nichts, bevor sie ihn nicht danach fragte. Phoebe keuchte. „Wir sollten aufhören", meinte Cole sanft. Phoebe schüttelte bloss mit dem Kopf und öffnete ihre Augen. Er sah sie besorgt an. Sie nickte und ließ seine Hand los. Langsam strich er ihr über den Bauch. Phoebe entspannte sich langsam. „Küss mich bitte, Cole", flüsterte sie. Cole sah sie fragend an. „Bitte!", flehte sie schon fast. Cole küsste sie sanft, dann leidenschaftlich. Phoebe ließ ihre Hände über seinen Körper wandern und lächelte. Sie würde darüber hinweg kommen ... mit seiner Hilfe.**


	3. Elias Benjamin Turner

Vier Monate später lag Phoebe im Krankenhaus in den Presswehen. „Phoebe, Sie müssen noch einmal fest pressen", sagte die Hebamme und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. ´Das sagt sich so leicht´ dachte Phoebe, doch sie fühlte Cole Hand in der ihren und presste. „Und da ist Ihr kleiner Junge", meinte der Arzt lächelnd und legte Phoebe ihren Sohn auf die Brust. „Er ist wundervoll", weinte Phoebe und sah zu Cole. Auch er weinte. „Wie soll er heißen?", fragte der Arzt. „Elias Benjamin Turner", meinte Cole und lächelte glücklich, dann küsste er Phoebe. „Wir werden ihn jetzt untersuchen und Sie sollten sich ausruhen Miss Turner", meinte die Hebamme und nahm Elias auf den Arm. Phoebe nickte brav. Cole lächelte. Nachdem die Hebamme mit Elias das Zimmer verlassen hatte stürmten, Piper, Paige und Leo, der Patty auf dem Arm hatte, in das Krankenzimmer. „Was ist es?", fragte Piper sofort. „Ein Junge", lächelte Phoebe erschöpft. Alle umarmten sie und dann Cole. „Wie ist sein Name?", wollte Leo wissen. „Elias Benjamin Turner", wiederholte Cole glücklich. „Elias? Ist das nicht außergewöhnlich? Und was ist mit der ganzen P Geschichte?", fragte Piper besorgt. „Ich finde Elias schön", sprang Paige schnell ein. „Außerdem, sag mir einen schönen Jungennamen mit P", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. „Paul!", meinte Leo sofort. Phoebe verzog das Gesicht. „Peter!", meinte Piper. Phoebe streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Sie werden mich schon nicht töten, nur weil unser Kind kein P in seinem Namen hat", meinte Phoebe grinsend. Besorgt sahen sie alle an. „Es war nur ein Witz!", beruhigte Phoebe sie. „Hier ist Ihr Sohn wieder", meinte die Hebamme, die nun in das Zimmer kam und Cole seinen Sohn reichte. „Hey, mein Kleiner", meinte Cole und küsste ihn auf die Stupsnase. Alle lächelten. Der mächtige Dämon Balthasar war plötzlich ganz pflegeleicht, und das nur wegen eines Kindes... „Ich möchte ihn auch mal halten, schließlich bin ich seine Patentante", meinte Piper und nahm Cole den kleinen Kerl aus dem Arm. „Hey, ich doch aber auch", meinte Paige beleidigt. „Bitte nicht an ihm zerren wie an einer Puppe, er ist echt", scherzte Phoebe. „Phoebe, du bist Mutter!", meinte Piper lächelnd. „Ich weiß!", meinte Phoebe in Kleinkinderstimme. „Meine kleine Schwester ist eine Mommy", lächelte Piper und nun nahm Paige Elias an sich. „Ja, und so klein bin auch nicht mehr", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. „Oh, doch ganz klein", meinte Piper und umarmte ihre Schwester liebevoll. „Tut mir übrigens leid, falls ich in letzter Zeit etwas ... äh ... schlecht zu handhaben war", meinte Phoebe schüchtern. „Schlecht zu Handhaben? Du warst garstig! Wir sind alle vor dir geflohen!", scherzte nun Paige und reichte Elias nun seinem Vater. Nun kam der Arzt wieder ins Zimmer. „Hallo, ich würde den kleinen Elias jetzt gerne untersuchen und seine Maße nehmen", meinte er und Cole reichte ihm seinen Sohn. Alle traten näher heran um zu sehen was der Arzt jetzt genau tat ... alle außer Phoebe. „Hey, könntet ihr bitte zur Seite gehen? Ich seh ja gar nichts", beschwerte sie sich vom Bett aus. Alle mussten lachen und traten einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass Phoebe freie Sicht auf ihren Sohn hatte. Dieser fing nun an zu schreien. „Seht ihr, er will auch das ich ihn sehe", meinte Phoebe. „Vollkommen gesund. Er ist 52 Zentimeter groß. 2110 Gramm schwer und er hat Hunger", meinte der Arzt und zog Elias an. „Dann sollte er vielleicht auch mal zu seiner Mommy kommen", meinte Phoebe lächelnd, als sie Elias entgegen nahm. „Hey, mein Süßer", flüsterte sie, als sie ihn anfing zu stillen. Peinlich berührt sah Leo weg. „Ich hol uns was zu trinken", sagte er dann und verließ mit Patty das Zimmer. Cole setzte sich zu Phoebe. „Er ist ziemlich hungrig, oder?", fragte er nach. Phoebe nickte glücklich. Piper gab Paige einen vielsagenden Blick. „Äh ... wir gucken mal wo Leo mit dem Trinken bleibt", meinte sie dann und ging mit Paige aus dem Zimmer. Cole sah Phoebe und Elias glücklich an. „Ich liebe dich", meinte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Ich liebe dich auch", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. Dann sahen beide nach unten. Elias sah sie mit großen braunen Augen an. „Hey, Hase", flüsterte Cole und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Hase?", fragte Phoebe lächelnd. Cole nickte. „Du bist ein wunderbarer Vater", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Cole grinste, „Du bist aber auch nicht schlecht und nun solltet ihr beiden schlafen", bestimmte Cole sanft. „Aber nur, wenn du dich neben uns legst und uns ganz fest umarmst", meinte Phoebe und sah ihn an. Cole nickte, legte sich zu Phoebe und Elias ins Bett und alle drei schliefen friedlich ein. Keine fünf Minuten später betraten Piper, Patty, Paige und Leo das Zimmer und mussten lächeln, als sie das Bild sahen, was sich ihnen bot.


	4. Eine Kirche für Elias

**Vier Monate später waren Phoebe und Cole in einer Kirche und sahen sich um. Elias war bei Piper, denn sie wollte unbedingt mit ihm und Patty in den Park. „Und wie findest du sie?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann. „Ich weiß nicht", meinte er und umarmte Phoebe von hinten. „Wir sollten uns die Beichtkabinen ansehen", flüsterte er schelmisch in ihr Ohr. „Haben Sie etwa vor mich zu verführen, Mister Turner?", fragte Phoebe, als Cole sanft anfing ihren Nacken zu küssen und sie in Richtung Beichtkabinen schob. „Immer", flüsterte er. „Wir sind hier in einer Kirche, Cole", meinte sie, bat ihn aber nicht mit den Liebkosungen auf zu hören. „Und, dann werden wir dabei gesegnet", murmelte er und öffnete die Tür der Beichtkabine. „Du bist unmöglich". „Ich weiß", meinte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, dann schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen. „Cole, wir wollen unseren Sohn hier taufen lassen, da können wir nicht ...". Cole kniete sich hin und fing an ihren Bauch zu küssen. „Okay, doch wir können!", meinte sie, als er seine Zunge benutze. Phoebe stöhnte leise. Cole lächelte. Er wusste das ihr das gefiel. „Hör nicht auf!", stöhnte sie und lehnte sich an die Wand. Langsam fing Cole an ihren hellblauen Roch hoch zu schieben. „Cole!", stöhnte Phoebe. Cole grinste und stand auf und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Phoebe knöpfte sein Hemd auf. „Ich will dich", keuchte sie. „Und ich erst", meinte er, als er seine Hand tiefer wandern ließ. Phoebe lächelte als er ihren Slip entfernte. Sie machte sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. „Ich liebe dich", keuchte Cole nun. Phoebe nickte und küsste ihn leidenschaftlicher. Als sie endgültig miteinander verschmolzen, konnte Phoebe einen Lustschrei nicht länger unterdrücken. Cole küsste sie um sie ruhig zu stellen. „Was ist wenn wir erwischt werden?", fragte Cole, während er fortfuhr ihren Körper zu liebkosen und sich rhythmisch bewegte. „Ist das nicht egal?", antwortete sie und lächelte ihn an. Cole nickte und ließ einen weiteren Lustschrei von ihr zu ...**

**Als Phoebe und Cole nach Hause kamen, konnten sie nicht aufhören zu lachen. „Was ist passiert?", wollte Paige wissen, die Patty fütterte. Phoebe grinste. Piper reichte ihr Elias. „Hey, Hase", flüsterte Cole und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Also, los raus damit. Was ist passiert? Habt ihr eine Kirche für die Taufe gefunden?", fragte Piper nun ebenfalls neugierig. „Hatten wir, doch nun haben wir Hausverbot", lachte Cole und setzte sich. Phoebe setzte sich, mit Elias in den Armen, auf seinen Schoss. „Was?! Wieso das denn?", fragten Piper und Paige gleichzeitig. „Naja, wir hatten ... Sex in der Beichtkabine und dann hat uns der Pastor erwischt und uns für immer Hausverbot erteilt", lachte Phoebe. Piper und Paige sahen ihre Schwester und ihren Schwager an. „Sex? In der Kirche?", fragte Paige und ein grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Phoebe und Cole nickten. „Seit ihr vollkommen durchgeknallt?", fragte Piper und rieb sich die Stirn. „Wieso das denn?", fragte Cole nun. „Weil es eine Kirche ist! Ein Haus Gottes!", erklärte Piper ihnen. „Und?", fragte Phoebe. Nun musste auch Piper grinsen. „Ich glaube, dass Elias schlafen sollte", meinte Piper nun wieder ernst. Phoebe nickte und stand auf. Es war wirklich zu spät für ihren Sohn. Cole und sie brachten Elias ins Bett und gingen dann in ihr Zimmer. „Was willst du denn jetzt noch machen?", fragte Cole und massierte ihren Nacken. „Wie wärs mit einer Massage von meinem Mann?", fragte sie ihn lächelnd. Cole nickte und Phoebe legte sich auf das Bett. „Dafür musst du dich aber ausziehen", meinte er. Phoebe sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Nur, damit ich dich massieren kann", erklärte er ihr. Phoebe nickte grinsend und zog sich bis auf ihre Unterwäsche aus. Cole sah sie grinsend an. „Besser?", fragte sie ihn. Cole nickte und zog sich bis auf seine Boxershorts aus. Dann setzte er sich auf ihren Rücken und fing an ihren Nacken zu küssen. „Massieren, Cole", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. Cole lächelte zurück und fing an sie zu massieren. „Ich hoffe du weißt, egal was passiert, ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, eingeschlossen, Elias", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Phoebe lächelte. „Dito", murmelte sie und war dann auch schon eingeschlafen. Cole lächelte und legte sich neben sich und schlief auch ein.**


	5. Ein Abschied für immer?

**Tief in der Nacht wachte Cole durch ein seltsames Gefühl auf. Er sah sich um. Es war ein Dämon im Haus. Cole stand langsam auf und verließ Phoebes Zimmer und sah nach Elias. In dem Zimmer seines Sohnes war ein Dämon und sah auf das schlafende Baby. „Raus hier, du Bastard!", knurrte er, aber so leise, dass Elias nicht aufwachen konnte. „Netter Nachwuchs, Balthasar", meinte der Dämon und schimmerte sich davon. Bestürzt sah Cole ihm hinterher. Er würde dem Hohen Rat der Unterwelt erzählen, dass er ein Kind hatte und alle Dämonen der Unterwelt würden beauftragt werden um Elias zu töten! Das konnte er nicht zulassen! Er ging so schnell, aber auch so leise wie er konnte wieder zurück in Phoebes Zimmer und zog sich an. Dann schrieb er einen Brief. **

**Liebe Phoebe,**

**wenn du aufwachst bin ich nicht mehr da, denn ich musste gehen um euch zu beschützen. Heute Nacht kam ein Dämon und er hat Elias gesehen. Er wird es dem Hohem Rat sagen und dieser wird alle Dämonen der Unterwelt schicken um dich und den Hasen zu töten. Das konnte ich nicht zu lassen, also bin ich in der Unterwelt um alle Dämonen zu töten die von euch wissen. Ich weiß nicht ob ich dich je wiedersehen werde, dich und den Hasen, doch ich möchte euch sagen, dass ich euch über alles Liebe und alles für unsere kleine Familie tun würde. Ich liebe dich und ich möchte, dass du und der Hase glücklich werdet. Ich hoffe ich sehe euch irgendwann wieder. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere ... und den Hasen auch ï. (Bitte sag ihm wer sein Daddy ist, und das er ihn über alles liebt).**

**In liebe ... Cole ...**

**Er legte den Brief auf Phoebes Nachttisch und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. Phoebe nickte im Halbschlaf und drehte sich um. Cole stand auf und ging zu Elias ins Zimmer. Sein Sohn lag wach da und beobachtete das Mobile, welches sich langsam hin und her drehte. „Hey, Hase", flüsterte er und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Elias sah seinen Vater an und sein Gesicht verzog sich. „Nein, Baby, nicht weinen, du darfst deine Mommy nicht wecken", flüsterte er und wippte Elias auf und ab. Elias weinte nicht, doch er sah seinen Vater mit traurigen braunen Augen an. „Ich liebe dich und egal was kommt ich werde immer für dich da sein", flüsterte Cole in das Ohr seines Sohnes und legte ihn zurück in das Babybett. Nun kamen die Tränen und er schimmerte sich davon.**


	6. Ich werde wieder Daddy?

**Ein heißer Tag brach an, und Phoebe lag traurig in ihrem Bett. Es war ein halbes Jahr her, seitdem Cole hatte gehen müssen um ihre kleine Familie zu retten. Phoebe hörte wie der Zehnmonate alte Elias anfing zu brabbeln. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Es kam ihr vor, als würde der kleine Junge sich selbst Geschichten erzählen. Phoebe vermisste ihren Mann unendlich, und sie wusste, dass es Elias da nicht anders ging. Sie hörte wie jemand leise mit ihrem Baby sprach. Jemand war in Elias Zimmer! Phoebe stand, so schnell sie konnte auf, und rannte in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes. „Lass die Finger von meinem Kind, du dreckiger Bastard!", rief sie, ohne überhaupt zu wissen wer sich bei Elias befand. „Dreckiger Bastard?", fragte die Stimme die sie so lange vermisst hatte. „Cole!", meinte Phoebe überrascht und blieb stehen. „Du weißt meinen Namen also doch noch", meinte er und wippte Elias auf seinem Arm auf und ab. Phoebe nickte bloss, nicht im Stande ein Wort herauszubringen. „Deine Mommy ist sprachlos", bemerkte Cole und kam näher zu Phoebe. „Ich hab dich vermisst", flüsterte er, als er ihr über die Wange strich. Phoebe schloss die Augen. „Ich dich auch", flüsterte sie, bevor Coles Lippen die ihren berührten. Der Kuss wurde stürmischer als erwartet und als Cole Phoebe näher zu sich heran zog, bemerkte er, dass ihr Bauch gewölbt war. Abrupt brach Cole den Kuss ab. „Du bist schwanger?!", fragte er sie und trat einen Schritt zurück. Phoebe nickte. „Von wem?", fragte er kühl. Diese Frage war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für Phoebe. „Von wem? Ich hab mit keinem anderem Mann geschlafen, seit du weg bist. Aber vielen Dank auch", meinte sie beleidigt und verließ das Zimmer. „Phoebe, warte!", rief Cole, stellte Elias in sein Babybett und eilte hinter seiner Frau her. Phoebe blieb nicht stehen, sondern ging zielstrebig auf ihr Zimmer zu. Cole hielt sie am Arm fest und sie wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Was willst du denn noch?", fragte sie wütend. Cole küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Dann löste er sich von ihr. „Wow", meinte Phoebe. „Ich werde wieder Daddy?", fragte er flüsternd. Phoebe nickte lächelnd und küsste ihn wieder. „Sucht euch ein Zimmer!", meinte Paige die gähnend über den Flur ging. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, mit wem Phoebe rummachte. „Du bist wieder da?", fragte Paige und ging rückwärts um Cole genauer zu betrachten. Er war etwas dünner als sonst, sah aber erstaunlich gut dafür aus, dass er täglich gejagt wurde. Cole lächelte und nickte. „Vorerst ja, es gibt im Moment keinen Dämon, der von Elias und unserem anderem Baby weiß", meinte er und legte seine Hand auf Phoebes Bauch. Diese lächelte. „Äh ... Paige, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Phoebe und sah ihre Schwester bittend an. „Ja, ich nehm Elias", meinte Paige grinsend. „Danke", meinte Phoebe und zog Cole ins Schlafzimmer und fing an ich stürmisch zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie zwischen den Küssen. Cole lächelte und legte sie sanft auf das Bett. „Dito", flüsterte er. Phoebe lächelte. „Küss mich!". Cole kam ihrer bitte nur zu gerne nach. „Warte, tritt das Baby gerade?", fragte er und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Phoebe lächelte und nickte. „Weißt du was es wird?", fragte er flüsternd und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch. „Ja, aber ich verrat´s dir nicht", meinte sie und sah ihn schelmisch grinsend an. „Oh, doch, dass wirst du", meinte er und fing an sie zu kitzeln. „Bitte, Cole, aufhören", rief sie lachend. „Erst wenn du mir sagst was es wird", meinte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Er saß auf ihr und hielt ihr die Hände über den Kopf. „Das ist gemein", meinte sie, entwand sich seinem Griff und schaffte es irgendwie den Spieß umzudrehen und nun saß sie auf ihm und hielt ihm die Hände über den Kopf. „Und was machen Sie jetzt, Mister Turner?", fragte sie und fing an ihn zu küssen. Phoebe genoß es wieder in seinen Armen zu sein. Langsam ließ sie seine Hände los, die nun anfingen über ihren Körper zu streichen. „Das könnte in Sex enden", murmelte sie, zwischen seinen Küssen. Cole nickte, hörte aber nicht auf sie zu küssen. Er streifte ihr das T-Shirt, welches sie zum schlafen anhatte, über den Kopf. Nun saß sie nur noch in Unterwäsche auf ihm. Er drehte sich und saß nun auf ihr und fing an kleine Küsse, angefangen von ihrem Mund über ihren ganzen Oberkörper zu verteilen. Phoebe stöhnte. Sie drehte sich und saß nun wieder auf ihm und fing an sein T-Shirt auszuziehen. Dann übersäte sie seinen Oberkörper mit küssen. „Ich hab dich vermisst", flüsterte er, wenn er mal nicht leise stöhnen musste. Phoebe lächelte und fing an, an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Nebenbei nestelte sie an seiner Hose. Als diese auf war und er nur noch seine Boxershorts trug, drehte er sich und saß nun wieder auf ihr. Er fing an ihren Nacken zu küssen. „Cole!", stöhnte Phoebe unter seinen zarten und liebkosenden Berührungen. Er lächelte und fing an ihren Bauch mit seiner Zunge zu bearbeiten. „Hör bitte nicht auf", flüsterte sie, als sie stöhnte. Er nickte und ging mit seinem Kopf und seiner Zunge tiefer. Phoebes Finger krallten sich in die Kopfkissen, als er sie mit seiner Zunge befriedigte. „Nicht aufhören", stöhnte sie. In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. „Ja!", rief Phoebe und versuchte ein erneutes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. „Ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester gespielt besorgt. Sie wusste von Paige, dass Cole zurück war und wollte ihre kleine Schwester nur etwas ärgern. „Ja!", rief Phoebe schnell. „Sicher?", fragte Piper grinsend. Nun konnte Phoebe das stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Verschwinde, Piper!", rief sie danach. Piper lächelte und verschwand. „Nicht aufhören, Cole", stöhnte Phoebe und ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Nachdem sie ihren Orgasmus bekommen hatte zog sie Cole zu sich. „Schlaf mit mir!", flüsterte sie lüstern und setzte sich auf ihn. Cole nickte atemlos und an sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Phoebe schaffte es irgendwie zwischen seinen Küssen seine Boxershorts auszuziehen. Schließlich schliefen Phoebe und Cole miteinander. **

**Später lag Phoebe glücklich in Coles Armen. „Und, wie war's?", flüsterte er und küsste ihren Nacken. Phoebe lächelte ihn an. „Atemberaubend", sagte sie, als sie ihn küsste. „Verrätst du mir jetzt was es wird?", fragte Cole und strich ihr über den Bauch. Phoebe sah ihm lange in die Augen. „Aber nur wenn du mir versprichst mich nie wieder zu verlassen", flüsterte sie. „Phoebe, falls wieder ein Dämon davon Wind bekommt, dass ich zwei Kinder und eine wunderschöne Frau habe muss ich wohl oder übel wieder in die Unterwelt", erklärte er ihr. „Aber das wird nicht passieren", murmelte sie. „Was wird es?", fragte er neugierig. Phoebe lächelte ihn an. „Ein Mädchen", sagte sie schließlich. Er lächelte. „Ein Mädchen? Das ist wunderbar", flüsterte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Dann küsste er ihren Bauch. „Hey, Krümel", flüsterte er. Phoebe lächelte und strich ihm durchs Haar. Es klopfte an die Zimmertür. Glücklicherweise hatten Phoebe und Cole sich frische Unterwäsche angezogen. „Ja, bitte?", meinte Phoebe. Paige kam mit Elias auf dem Arm hinein. „Hey, ich glaube der kleine Kerl möchte zu seinen Eltern", meinte sie und setzte Elias auf dem Bett ab. Dieser krabbelte sofort in Coles Arme. „Hey, er erkennt dich", meinte Paige verwundert. „Ja, ich bin ja auch sein Vater", meinte Cole lächelnd und horchte zusammen mit Elias an Phoebes Bauch. Phoebe lächelte und strich Cole und Elias durchs Haar. „Er hat gegessen", meinte Paige und verließ dann lächelnd das Schlafzimmer ihrer Schwester. „Ba", sagte Elias und strich über den Bauch. „Ja, da ist deine kleine Schwester drin, Hase", erklärte Cole ihm und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Äh ... Cole, ich müsste dich was fragen", meinte Phoebe und sah ihren Mann an. „Was ist denn, Baby?", fragte Cole, ohne den Blick von Elias und ihrem Bauch abwenden zu können. „Cole, könntest du mich vielleicht gnädiger Weise dabei ansehen?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole sah zu ihr. „Was ist denn?", fragte er und sah sie besorgt an. „Wir bekommen ja jetzt unseren Krümel, und naja, hier wird es langsam etwas eng für acht Personen", erklärte sie ihm. Cole sah sie bloss an. „Ich möchte ein eigenes Haus, Cole". Cole lächelte. „Okay, ich seh was ich machen kann", sagte er und stand auf. „Aber doch nicht sofort!", meinte Phoebe und holte Elias zu sich. „Wenn nicht sofort, wann dann?", fragte er sie lächelnd und zog sich an. „Okay ...". „Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder da", meinte er und küsste sie, Elias und dann ihren Bauch. „In der Nähe", flüsterte sie, als er sich wegschimmerte. „Dada!", meinte Elias und streckte seinen kleinen Zeigefinger da hin wo Cole gerade noch gestanden hatte. Phoebe lächelte. „Ja, Hase, dass war dein Daddy", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Der Kleine lachte und küsste seine Mutter.**


	7. Josephine Prudence Turner

**Drei Monate später, hatte Cole ein Haus gefunden, welches sich direkt schräg gegenüber vom Halliwell-Manor befand und sie waren bereits eingezogen. Nun lag wieder im Krankenhaus und wieder in den Presswehen. „Miss Turner, Sie müssen fester pressen wenn Ihre Tochter auf die Welt kommen soll", erklärte der Arzt ihr. Der gleiche Arzt der Elias schon geholt hatte. Phoebe sah Cole an und presste seine Hand zusammen. „Ja, noch einmal ganz fest!", meinte Hebamme. Phoebe presste und sie hörte den ersten Schrei ihrer Tochter. „Hey, da ist sie", meinte der Arzt und legte sie Phoebe auf die Brust. „Wie ist ihr Name?", fragte der Arzt glücklich. „Josephine Prudence Turner", weinte Cole. „Sie ist wunderschön", flüsterte Phoebe unter Tränen. „Ich werde sie jetzt untersuchen und sie Miss Turner sollten sich ...". „Ausruhen", meinte Phoebe lächelnd und nickte wieder. Der Arzt nickte lächelnd und ging Joey, wie ihr Spitzname lauten sollte, aus dem Zimmer. „Unser Krümel ist da", flüsterte Cole und küsste Phoebe sanft. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Phoebe und küsste ihn zurück. „Nicht so sehr wie ich dich liebe", flüsterte er zurück. „Wir lieben uns beide sehr", bot Phoebe ein Friedensangebot an. Cole nickte lächelnd. „Hey, wie geht's dir?", fragte Piper und stürmte mit dem Rest der Familie in das Zimmer. Man konnte ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch erkennen. Piper war wieder schwanger. „Gut, es ist ein Mädchen", eröffnete Phoebe ihrer Familie sofort. Alle lächelten und Cole nahm Elias entgegen. Patty stand an Pipers Hand und sah zu ihrer Tante. „Dein Bauch is weg", bemerkte die zweieinhalbjährige. Alle lächelten. „Wie heißt sie?", fragte Leo nun. „Josephine Prudence Turner", meinte Cole lächelnd. „Es ist ein P drin", meinte Phoebe, bevor Piper irgendetwas sagen konnte. „Hier ist sie! Jetzt werde ich die kleine Joey wiegen, messen, anziehen und dann bekommt sie erst mal was zu essen", meinte der Arzt. Wieder sahen ihm alle interessiert zu. „Sie ist 49 Zentimeter groß und wiegt 1997 Gramm", sagte der Arzt und zog Joey an. „Sie ist drei Zentimeter kleiner als ihr Bruder war und wiegt 113 Gramm weniger", meinte Cole und nahm stolz seine Tochter entgegen. „Hey, Prinzessin", flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Nase. „Gib sie mir mal, ich bin ihr Patenonkel", meinte Leo lächelnd und nahm Joey auf den Arm. „Und Darryl! Wo ist er überhaupt?", wollte Phoebe wissen. „Dringender Notfall. Er lässt dir schöne Grüße ausrichten und kommt Morgen zu Besuch", erklärte Paige ihrer Schwester. Leo reichte die Kleine ihrer Mutter. „Baby", meinte Elias. „Ja, deine kleine Schwester", meinte Cole und setzte sich mit Elias zu Phoebe und Joey. Phoebe fing an Joey zu stillen. Leo's Blick wanderte zur Tür. Irgendwann musste er sich ja mal daran gewöhnen eine Frau ein Baby stillen zu sehen, auch wenn es seine Schwägerin war ...**


	8. Der Angriff

**Drei Monate später rannten Elias und Patty durchs Haus und spielten fangen und Phoebe und Cole lagen in ihrem Zimmer, die kleine Joey zwischen ihnen. „Wann holt Piper Patty wieder ab?", fragte Cole und rieb sich die Schläfen. Phoebe musste grinsen. „Du solltest dich an Lärm gewöhnen, denn Joey wird nicht unser letztes Kind bleiben", lächelte sie ihn an. Cole lächelte zurück und küsste sie. Plötzlich schimmerte sich etwas in das Schlafzimmer. „Cole!", rief Phoebe und reichte ihm Joey. Glücklicherweise war sie schnell genug gewesen ihm die Kleine zu geben, doch stattdessen stach der Angreifer in Phoebes Bauch. Dann verschwand er wieder. „Leo!", schrie Cole und war sofort an Phoebes Seite. „Du darfst nicht deine Augen schließen. Hörst du. Ich kann nicht ohne dich Leben und die Kinder auch nicht!", meinte er und hielt sie wach. Joey schrie wie am Spieß. „Was ist los?", fragte Patty. „Geht raus", meinte Cole sanft. „Daddy!", meinte Elias. „Raus!", schrie Cole nun. Ängstlich liefen Patty und Elias davon. „Leo! Paige!", schrie Cole und versuchte gleichzeitig Joey und Phoebe zu trösten. Endlich materialisierte sich Leo und fing sofort an Phoebe zu heilen. „Gleich wird es ihr besser gehen, Cole", meinte Leo, sah aber trotzdem besorgt auf seine Schwägerin. „Was ist los, Leo?", fragte Cole besorgt. „Sie wird nie wieder Kinder kriegen können, die Klinge war vergiftet", erklärte Leo ihm. Geschockt sah Cole ihn an. Keine Kinder mehr? Würde Phoebe das verstehen? „Gar nicht mehr?", fragte er. „Nur durch ein Wunder", meinte Leo. „Patty!", rief er und orbte sich mit seiner Tochter nach Hause. Elias kam vorsichtig zu seinem Vater und sah das er weinte. „Nicht weinen", meinte er und drückte Cole fest an sich. Cole lächelte. Irgendwie würden sie es schon schaffen. Er, Phoebe, Elias und Joey ...**


	9. Vier Jahre später

Vier Jahre später 

„Hallo? Ist jemand zu Hause?!", rief Cole fragend und stellte seine Aktentasche ab. „Daddy!", rief Joey und sprang ihrem Vater in die Arme. „Hey, Krümel", meinte Cole und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Dad!", rief Elias und kam aus dem Wohnzimmer gerannt, mit einem Pflaster auf der Stirn. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole und kniete sich zu Elias. „Wir haben in der Schule Baseball gespielt. Das war voll cool. Ich hab den Ball gegen den Kopf bekommen", meinte Elias stolz und deutete auf die Wunde. „Wo ist eure Mutter?", wollte Cole wissen. „Im Wohnzimmer arbeiten", erklärte Joey ihm, als Cole sie absetzte. „Hey, Baby ...", meinte er und gab Phoebe einen Kuss. „Hey, wie war die Arbeit heute?", fragte Phoebe und sah ihn lächelnd, aber erschöpft an. „Irgendso ein Irrer hat seine ganze Familie abgeknallt und den musste ich verteidigen", erklärte er ihr. Phoebe warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu. „Pokémon!", sang Elias und sprang auf. „Ich möchte das nicht sehen, Eli", meinte Joey und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung. „Lass das dran!", rief Elias und zog an der anderen Seite der Fernbedienung. „Das geht heute schon den ganzen Tag so", meinte Phoebe erschöpft. Cole setzte seine Kräfte ein und ließ die Fernbedienung auf sich zu fliegen. „Das ist gemein!", rief Elias. „Wir müssen uns wehren!", meinte Joey und fing an, mit Hilfe ihres Bruders, ihren Vater zu kitzeln. Dieser kitzelte zurück. „Ah ... Mommy, hilf uns!", rief Elias. Phoebe lächelte und stand auf. Dann ging sie auf Cole zu und half den Kindern ihn zu kitzeln. Schließlich lag Cole auf dem Boden und Phoebe saß auf ihm und hielt ihm die Hände fest, während die Kinder in kitzelten. „Ah ... Gnade!", rief Cole gespielt. „Wer sind die Meister?", fragte Joey ihren Vater. „Ich, wer denn sonst?", fragte Cole zurück und wurde dafür erneut durchgekitzelt. „Ah ... okay, ihr seid die absoluten Meister", gab Cole auf. Phoebe lächelte, als die Kinder glücklich auf und ab sprangen. Cole küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Ich muss arbeiten", meinte Phoebe und stand lächelnd auf. „Darf ich jetzt weiter Pokémon gucken?", fragte Elias und sah seinen Vater mit braunen Augen an. Cole sah zu Phoebe, diese nickte leicht. „Okay, aber danach darf Joey gucken was sie möchte", meinte er. Elias nickte und schaltete den Fernseher wieder an. „Ich hasse Pokémon!", rief Joey und stampfte wütend mit ihrem Fuß auf. Erstaunt sah Phoebe auf ihre Tochter. „Woher hast du das Wort, Hass?", fragte Phoebe sie. „Von Patty", erklärte die Kleine ihr. Phoebe sah zu Cole, dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mach essen", meinte Phoebe und stand auf. „Was ist mit deinem Artikel?", fragte Cole erstaunt. „Ich komm nicht weiter, ich schreib ihn Morgen weiter", erklärte Phoebe ihm und ging in die Küche. Verwundert sah Cole ihr nach. „Elias, pass auf deine Schwester auf", meinte Cole und folgte Phoebe in die Küche. „Was ist los, Baby?", fragte Cole, als er sie von hinten umarmte. „Nichts, ich bin nur etwas erschöpft und angespannt", erklärte sie ihm und lächelte schwach. „Entspann dich", meinte er und fing an ihren Nacken zu küssen. „Cole, ich mach gerade das Abendessen", erklärte sie ihm lächelnd, doch er konnte spüren wie sie sich langsam entspannte. Er ging mit seiner Hand unter ihr Top und fing an über ihren Bauch zu streicheln. „Alles okay?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Phoebe nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er mit seiner Hand tiefer wanderte. Sie stöhnte leise. „Entspannt?", fragte Cole grinsend. Phoebe nickte. Sie wollte das er weiter machte. Doch das ging nicht. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. „Was macht ihr da?", fragte Joey von der Tür. Erschrocken zuckten Phoebe und Cole zusammen und sie ganze Stimmung war dahin. „Äh ... Ich musste nur was mit Mommy besprechen", meinte Cole, der merkte, dass er rot wurde. „Was?", fragte Joey weiter. „Nichts was vierjährige Mädchen angeht", meinte Phoebe und wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu. Beleidigt verschränkte Joey die Arme vor der Brust. „Hey, wie lange läuft Pokémon denn noch?", lenkte Cole sie ab. „Keine Ahnung, aber mir ist langweilig", meinte Joey und rannte ins Wohnzimmer, aus dem nach wenigen Minuten laute Schreie zu hören waren. „Das ist meine!", schrie Elias. „Nein, meine!", schrie Joey. Phoebe sah bittend zu Cole. „Ich regle das", meinte er und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Als Cole ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah er zwei streitende Kinder vor sich. „Das ist meine, du blöde Kuh!", rief Elias und trat Joey gegen das Schienbein. Joey ließ die Fernbedienung los und fing an zu weinen. Nun kam auch Phoebe ins Wohnzimmer. „Woher hast du diesen Ausdruck, Elias?", fragte Cole streng und versuchte Joey zu beruhigen. „Aus der Schule", meinte dieser. „Er hat mich getreten", weinte Joey und streckte ihre Arme nach ihrer Mutter aus. „Entschuldige dich, Elias!", meinte Cole streng. „Nein!", rief Elias. Phoebe strich Joey beruhigend über den Rücken. „Oh doch, du wirst dich bei deiner kleinen Schwester entschuldigen, sonst kriegen wir beide ein Problem miteinander", meinte Cole sauer. Elias sah ihn ängstlich an. „Es tut mir leid, Joey", meinte er und rannte dann die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer. Cole rieb sich die Stirn. „Baby, alles ist gut. Ich bin ja hier", beruhigte Phoebe die vierjährige. „Ich wollte doch nur spielen", weinte Joey weiter. Die Eieruhr in der Küche klingelte. „Nimm du sie, ich seh nach dem Essen", meinte Phoebe und reichte Cole seine Tochter. „Hey, Krümel", meinte Cole tröstend. „Warum war Eli so böse zu mir?", fragte Joey schluchzend. „Schatz, du hast ihm einfach die Fernbedienung geklaut", erklärte Cole ihr. „Gar nicht wahr! Sie lag auf dem Sofa", erklärte Joey ihm. Cole lächelte und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Essen!", rief Phoebe. Schnell rannte Elias die Treppe runter und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Cole kam mit Joey an der Hand in die Küche und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl. Beide Kinder schwiegen. Phoebe seufzte und füllte die Teller auf. Dann aßen alle schweigend.


	10. Rückblick und erschütternde Neuigkeiten

„**Gute Nacht Kuss!", schallte es aus beiden Kinderzimmer und Phoebe und Cole lächelten. „Wer ist heute deine erste Wahl?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Gestern war es Joey, also ist es heute Elias", meinte er und ging zu Elias ins Zimmer. „Hey, Baby, Schlafenszeit", meinte Cole und deckte seinen Sohn zu. „Hasst du mich jetzt?", fragte Elias flüsternd. „Nein, warum sollte ich?", fragte Cole und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Wegen Joey", flüsterte Elias und sah seinem Vater in die blauen Augen. „Hey, Baby, alle Geschwister streiten sich mal und kriegen dann Ärger, dass ist ganz normal, deswegen hasse ich dich doch nicht, Hase", meinte Cole lächelnd. „Dann ist ja gut", lächelte Elias zurück. „Nun schlaf schön", meinte Cole und gab Elias einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Dad, kannst du Mommy ein Baby machen?", fragte Elias ihn neugierig. „Äh ... wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf, Hase?", fragte Cole nervös. „Ich hätte gerne noch eine kleine Schwester", meinte Elias und seine Augen funkelten auf. „Äh ... ich rede mit Mommy darüber, okay? Und nun schlaf. Ich liebe dich", meinte Cole lächelnd. „Ich dich auch, Daddy", flüsterte Elias und schloss seine Augen. Cole machte das große Licht aus und ließ die Nachttischlampe brennen. Vor der Tür traf er Phoebe. „Du solltest dich beeilen, Joey schläft gleich", flüsterte Phoebe und lächelte ihn an. Cole nickte und ging in das Zimmer seiner Tochter. „Hey, Prinzessin", flüsterte er leise. „Hmm", machte Joey nur noch. „Schlaf gut, Krümel", flüsterte Cole und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Liebe dich", murmelte Joey. „Ich dich auch, Baby", flüsterte Cole und ließ auch bei Joey die Nachttischlampe brennen. Dann ging er aus ihrem Zimmer und zog die Tür zu, so das nur noch ein kleiner Spalt offen stand. Phoebe stand ihm lächelnd gegenüber und sie gingen gemeinsam in ihr Zimmer. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Cole, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Hm, ja ich bin nur erschöpft", meinte Phoebe und ließ sich mit samt Klamotten auf das Bett fallen. „Was war los?", fragte Cole und legte sich neben sie. „Patty kam nach der Schule hierhin, Patsy wurde von Piper gebracht, da diese ins P3 musste und keiner der Kinder hat sich miteinander vertragen. Joey hatte heute ihren Knüttertag. Dann die Verletzung von Elias", erklärte sie ihm einem Atemzug. „Er findet sie übrigens obercool", warf Cole ein. „Ich weiß", lächelte Phoebe und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Keine Dämonen heute?", fragte er und strich ihr durchs Haar. „Doch, so ein Heißer. An wen hat der mich bloss erinnert?", fragte Phoebe gespielt. Cole lächelte. „Und wie war dein Tag, Baby?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Blöde Klienten und ich musste den ganzen Tag an so ein heißes Mädchen und ihre zwei wundervollen Kinder denken", meinte Cole grinsend. „Oh, kenn ich die Glückliche?", fragte Phoebe gespielt. „Ich denke nicht", meinte Cole und küsste sich leidenschaftlich. „Eilas hat dich gebeten mit mir über was äußerst wichtiges zu sprechen?", fragte Phoebe nachdem der Kuss endete. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich das Thema jetzt anschneiden sollte", meinte Cole und strich ihr durchs Haar. „Was wollte er?". „Phoebe, ich denke nicht ...". „Cole, sag es mir, bitte", meinte Phoebe. „Er will, dass wir noch ein Baby kriegen", sagte Cole. „Oh". „Ich sagte doch, dass es nicht gut ist, wenn ich es sage", meinte er sanft. Phoebe nickte und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. Cole merkte, dass sie weinte. „Hey, alles wird wieder gut", flüsterte Cole beruhigend. „Warum musste uns so was passieren, Cole? Wir retten jeden Tag auf´s neue die Welt und die Belohnung dafür ist, dass ich kein Baby mehr bekommen kann?", fragte Phoebe unter Tränen. Cole erinnerte sich noch gut an ihre Reaktion, als sie es das erste Mal erfahren hatte. **

**RÜCKBLICK**

**Endlich materialisierte sich Leo und fing sofort an Phoebe zu heilen. „Gleich wird es ihr besser gehen, Cole", meinte Leo, sah aber trotzdem besorgt auf seine Schwägerin. „Was ist los, Leo?", fragte Cole besorgt. „Sie wird nie wieder Kinder kriegen können, die Klinge war vergiftet", erklärte Leo ihm. Geschockt sah Cole ihn an. Keine Kinder mehr? Würde Phoebe das verstehen? „Gar nicht mehr?", fragte er. „Nur durch ein Wunder", meinte Leo. „Patty!", rief er und orbte sich mit seiner Tochter nach Hause. Elias kam vorsichtig zu seinem Vater und sah das er weinte. „Nicht weinen", meinte er und drückte Cole fest an sich. Cole lächelte. Irgendwie würden sie es schon schaffen. Er, Phoebe, Elias und Joey ... Nun regte Phoebe sich langsam. „Hey ...", flüsterte Cole und strich ihr durch die Haare. „Joey, Elias!", meinte Phoebe und bäumte sich auf. „Ihnen geht es gut", beruhigte Cole sie. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt und nahm Joey entgegen. „Ein Dämon kam und wollte Joey verletzten, doch du hast sie gerettet und wurdest dabei selbst verletzt". „Leo hat mich geheilt?", fragte Phoebe. Cole nickte, sah sie aber immer noch besorgt an. „Da ist noch was!", meinte Phoebe. „Äh ... ja", meinte Cole. Wie sollte er ihr das sagen? „Was ist es?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Das Messer, mit dem du angegriffen wurdest, war vergiftet und es hatte Auswirkungen auf dich". „Was für Auswirkungen?", wollte Phoebe arlamiert wissen und sah zu Joey und Elias. „Du kannst keine Kinder mehr kriegen ...!", platzte es aus Cole heraus. Geschockt sah Phoebe ihn an. „Das ist ein Witz", krächzte sich mit rauher Stimme. Cole schüttelte mit dem Kopf und nun weinte auch er wieder. Elias drückte seinen Vater fest an sich. „Wie ...?", weinte Phoebe jetzt und ballte eine ihrer Hände zu einer Faust. „Das Gift". Phoebe sah ihn traurig an. „Willst du mich jetzt verlassen?", fragte sie ihn mit Tränenerstickter Stimme. „Was?! Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Cole sanft und nahm Phoebe in den Arm. Phoebe weinte in sein Hemd. „Wir schaffen das", flüsterte Cole ihr ins Ohr ...**

**RÜCKBLICK ENDE**

„**Hey, Leo sagt es könnte durch ein Wunder noch mal geschehen", versuchte Cole sie zu ermutigen. „Glaubst du das?", fragte Phoebe und sah ihn ungläubig an. Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wir leben in einer Welt voller Magie, da können manchmal Wunder geschehen, wenn man sich etwas besonders wünscht", erklärte Cole ihr lächelnd. Phoebe lächelte zurück. Er baute sie immer wieder auf. „Und ich wünsch mir nichts sehnlicher, als ein Baby", erklärte Phoebe ihm und fing an ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Cole lächelte.**


	11. Der Unfall

**Drei Monate später holte Phoebe, zusammen mit Joey, Elias von der Schule ab. Ihr ging es nicht so gut und sie hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen, und da half es nicht unbedingt, dass sich Joey und Elias schon wieder in den Haaren lagen. „Mommy, ich will schlafen. Kannst du bitte, die Schlafkassette reintun?", fragte Joey und gähnte. „Nein! Ich will aber nicht schlafen. Ich will die Tanzkassette hören!", rief Elias. Phoebe rieb sich die Stirn und versuchte sich, so gut es ging, auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren. Zu allem Überfluß regnete es auch noch ... „Ihr müsst euch schon entscheiden", meinte Phoebe. „Schlafkassette!". „Tanzkassette!". „Nein!". „Du blöde Kuh!". „Ah, Mommy! Elias zieht mir an den Haaren!", rief Joey und fing an zu weinen. „Joey, Elias, bitte vertragt euch", meinte Phoebe und versuchte verzweifelt sich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren, doch ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden immer stärker. „Lass mich los!", schrie Joey und biss ihren Bruder in den Arm. „Aua!". Phoebe merkte wie sie langsam die Kontrolle über den Wagen verlor. Die Kinder, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. „Josephine Prudence Turner und Elias Benjamin Turner! Ruhe jetzt!", schrie Phoebe und drehte sich abrupt um. Beide Kinder sahen sie erschrocken an. Joey weinte still und fing an, an ihrem Daumen zu nuckeln. „Mommy, Vorsicht!", rief Elias plötzlich, doch dann wurde es auch schon schwarz um Phoebe herum.**


	12. Es ist Magie

**So schnell Cole konnte eilte er über die Flur des San Francisco Memorial Krankenhauses, auf der Suche nach einer Person die ihn irgendwie in Kenntnis setzten konnte was passiert war. „Cole!", hörte er Paiges Stimme hinter sich. Cole wirbelte herum. „Paige, Gott sei Dank! Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole besorgt, als Paige ihn erreicht hatte. „Phoebe und die Kinder hatten einen Autounfall ...". „Oh, mein Gott", unterbrach Cole sie keuchend. „Keine Sorge, den Kindern geht's soweit gut, doch Phoebe hat eine leichte Kopfverletzung", erklärte Paige ihm. Cole nickte fast apathisch. „Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte er schließlich. Paige nickte und führte ihn durch einen langen Gang, direkt auf Piper, Leo, Patty, Patsy, Elias und Joey zu. „Daddy!", riefen beide Kinder und rannten weinend auf ihren Vater zu. Cole nahm sie beide auf den Arm. „Wird Mommy jetzt tot gehen?", fragte Joey schluchzend. „Nein, sie wird wieder gesund", flüsterte Cole einfühlsam. „Sind wir Schuld daran was passiert ist?", fragte Elias weinend. „Nein, Hase, dass seit ihr nicht", beruhigte Cole ihn und reichte die Kinder Piper und Leo. „Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich muss jetzt zu Mommy", flüsterte er, als er Elias und Joey einen Kuss gab. Beide nickten. Cole ging in das Zimmer, in dem Phoebe lag. Schwach und blass lächelte Phoebe ihn an. „Hey, Baby ...", flüsterte Cole und setzte sich zu ihr. „Cole, sieh mich nicht so besorgt an. Mir geht's gut", log sie. „Nein, dass tut es nicht", meinte er und strich ihr über die bandagierte Platzwunde. „Joey und Elias ...". „Ihnen geht es gut, sie stehen nur etwas unter Schock", erklärte Cole ihr sanft. „Ich hätte nicht mit ihnen fahren dürfen", warf Phoebe sich vor. „Hey, sag so etwas nicht! Es war ein Unfall ...", meinte Cole. „... der nicht hätte passieren dürfen!", meinte Phoebe und setzte sich aufgebracht auf. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole sie ganz sachlich und drückte sie behutsam wieder in ihre Kissen zurück. „Ich hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen und mir ging's an sich nicht so gut und dann haben sich Joey und Elias auch noch gestritten, dann der Regen. Ich wollte nicht die Kontrolle über den Wagen verlieren, deswegen habe ich mich zu Joey und Elias umgedreht und sie ausgeschimpft und dann bin ich wohl gerammt worden, und von da weiß ich nichts mehr", erklärte sie ihm. „Es war nicht deine Schuld! Genauso wenig wie es Joey´s oder Elias´ Schuld war", meinte Cole und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Sie geben sich die Schuld? Sag ihnen, dass es nicht ihre ...". „Hab ich schon", meinte Cole lächelnd. Nun betrat der Arzt das Zimmer. „Hallo, Miss Turner, wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte der Arzt. „Ganz gut", meinte Phoebe. „Zum Glück ist Ihnen und dem Baby nichts passiert", meinte der Arzt. „Ja, zum Glück", meinte Phoebe, ohne zu begreifen was der Arzt gesagt hatte. „Warten Sie! Dem Baby?", fragte Cole schnell. Der Arzt nickte. „Sie sind im dritten Monat schwanger, Miss Halliwell!", eröffnete er Cole und Phoebe. Beide starrten ihn an. „Freuen Sie sich denn gar nicht?", fragte der Arzt irritiert. „Doch, natürlich! Danke, wann kann ich nach Hause?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Sie können jetzt gehen", meinte der Arzt und verließ den Raum. „Hat er gerade ...?", fragte Phoebe und ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Cole nickte. „Du wirst noch einmal Daddy!", lächelte sie und küsste ihn. „Das ist ein Wunder", lachte Cole und stand auf. „Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Phoebe ihn lächelnd. Cole sagte nichts darauf, sondern öffnete die Tür mit Schwung. Piper, Paige, Leo, Patsy, Patty, Elias und Joey sahen ihn an. „Ich werde Daddy", flüsterte er lächelnd. Pipers Kinnlade fiel ihr förmlich auf die Knie. „Das ist wundervoll!", rief Paige und umarmte ihren Schwager. Die Kinder grinsten sich an. „Das ist ein Wunder", meinte Leo lächelnd. „Ja, das ist es!", meinte Phoebe, die nun lächelnd hinter Cole auftauchte. „Mommy!", riefen Joey und Elias und liefen auf Phoebe zu. „Hey", meinte Phoebe lächelnd und nahm ihre Kinder in die Arme. „Es ist ... Magie", meinte Piper, die nun endlich ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Alle lächelten. Ja, das war es wirklich.**


	13. Die Kinder brauchen keinen Toten Vater!

**Drei Monate später war Phoebes Babybauch schon klar erkennbar. Cole öffnete die Haustür. „Hallo, jemand zu Hause!", rief er und stellte die Aktentasche ab. Er bekam keine Antwort. „Phoebe?", rief er, als er ins Wohnzimmer ging, welches vollständig leer war. „Elias?", rief er dann und ging in die Küche. Auch dort war niemand. „Joey!", brüllte Cole jetzt schon fast und ging die Treppe hoch um in den jeweiligen Zimmern nach zu sehen. Auch hier war niemand. ,Ganz ruhig, Turner, wahrscheinlich sind sie im Manor, dachte er und schimmerte sich in das Manor. „Hallo?!", rief er dort unruhig. „Dachboden!", kam es von oben. Cole ging die Treppe hoch. „Was ist passiert? Warum seit ihr hier?", fragte Cole verwirrt und nahm Joey auf den Arm und gab Elias, der mit Patsy und Patty spielte, einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Äh ... ich hatte eine Vision", erklärte Phoebe ihm und rieb sich nervös die Hände. „Was hast du gesehen?", fragte Cole besorgt. Phoebe sah zu Leo und ihren Schwestern. „Ich erklär es ihm draussen. Passt bitte auf Joey und Elias auf", meinte Phoebe und ging mit Cole, der Joey irritiert abgesetzt hatte, nach draußen. „Was ist los? Ist was mit dem Baby?", fragte Cole sofort besorgt, als er die Dachbodentür hinter sich schloss. „Dem Baby geht's gut, Cole", beruhigte sie ihn lächelnd. „Was ist es dann?", fragte er, seine Stimme klang nicht weniger besorgt. „In meiner Vision hab ich ein kleines Mädchen gesehen. Sie braucht unsere Hilfe! Das Problem ist, dass ihre Eltern Dämonen sind und ... äh ... du kannst nicht mit", eröffnete sie ihm. „Was?! Wieso denn nicht?", fragte Cole verwirrt. „Weil du in meiner Vision getötet wurdest, als du dich schützend vor die Kleine geworfen hast", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Wie alt ist sie?", fragte Cole schließlich. „So alt wie Elias", meinte Phoebe. „Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich hier bleibe und nichts unternehme, während DU, die ganz nebenbei schwanger ist, dich in den Kampf stürzt", meinte er und seine Stimme hob sich etwas. „Bitte, Cole! Du wirst sterben wenn du mitkommst!", versuchte sie ihm klar zu machen. „Wenn ich es für die Gute Seite ...". „Cole, hier geht es verdammt noch mal nicht um Seiten! Wir brauchen dich lebend. Ich und die Kinder! Du nützt uns überhaupt nichts wenn du tot bist", herrschte sie ihn nun an. Cole sah sie stur an, schließlich nickte er aber einsichtig. „Okay, ich bleibe hier, aber nur unter einer Bedingung", meinte er. „Und die wäre?", fragte Phoebe, schon mal froh darüber, dass er es eingesehen hatte. „Ich darf mich zu euch schimmern, sobald Leo spürt, dass etwas passiert ist!". „Okay", ging Phoebe auf den Handel ein. Cole lächelte und nahm Phoebe sanft in den Arm. „Hey, ich geh schon nicht weg", flüsterte er, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte. „Sicher?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. Cole nickte und küsste sie sanft. „Kommt ihr?", fragte Piper, von der Tür. Phoebe nickte und ging Hand in Hand mit Cole auf den Dachboden. „Geklärt?", fragten Paige und Leo gleichzeitig. Phoebe nickte. „Okay, dann kann's ja losgehen", meinte Piper und nahm ihre Schwestern an die Hand. „Seit vorsichtig!", meinte Cole und sah Phoebe liebevoll an. Phoebe, Piper und Paige nickten und dann orbte Paige sie davon.**


	14. Jamie

**Das kleine braunhaarige Mädchen saß weinend in der Ecke. So wütend waren sie noch nie gewesen. „Was bildest du dir überhaupt ein, du kleiner Bastard?!", schrie ihr Adoptivvater und kam bedrohlich auf sie zu. „Das wollte ich nicht", schluchzte sie. Sie hatte Angst. Sie wusste das er sie schlagen und missbrauchen würde, oder, was sie besser fänd, töten. „Das sagst du jedesmal! Doch ich und deine Mutter haben die Schnauze voll von dir, du Miststück!", rief er und holte aus. Doch da traf ihn von hinten ein blauer Blitz und er zerfiel zu Asche. Das Mädchen sah sich irritiert um. Was war hier gerade passiert? Auch ihre Adoptivmutter, die die Trachtprügel fortsetzten wollte, zerfiel zu Asche. Erschrocken sah das Mädchen auf, als eine hübsche schwarzhaarige Frau vor ihr stand. „Jetzt wird alles gut", flüsterte sie und verschwand. Die Kleine konnte sich vor Schreck nicht bewegen. Plötzlich kamen drei Frauen in einem blauen Licht angeflogen und sahen sich verwirrt um. „Okay, wo sind die Dämonen?", fragte Paige und sah sich um. Phoebe bemerkte die Kleine zuerst. „Piper! Paige!", meinte sie und ging langsam auf die Kleine zu. Ängstlich sah sie die Fremden an. „Ich tu dir nichts, ich möchte dir nur helfen", erklärte Phoebe ihr mit einfühlsamer Stimme. Dann kniete sie sich zu ihr. Piper und Paige hielten sich im Hintergrund. „Wie nennt man dich?", fragte sie die Kleine vorsichtig. Diese hob ihre rechte Augenbraue. „Miststück, Bastard, Schlampe, Stück Dreck ...", flüsterte sie und senkte den Kopf. Phoebes Blick wanderte zu den Gesichtern ihrer Schwestern. Diese waren geschockt. „Äh ... okay, wie ist denn dein Name?", fragte Phoebe sie einfühlsam. „Jamie", flüsterte die Kleine. „Das ist doch ein schöner Name", meinte Phoebe und lächelte Jamie ermutigend an. Scheu lächelte Jamie zurück. „Und wie alt bist du?", fragte Phoebe sie. „Vorgestern bin ich fünf geworden", erklärte Jamie ihr und ihre Augen funkelten kurz auf. „So alt schon?", fragte Phoebe gespielt. Sie musste irgendwie das Vertrauen von Jamie gewinnen. „Was ist mit James und Laura passiert?", fragte Jamie neugierig. „Wer waren James und Laura?", fragte Paige, die sich nun einmischte. „Meine Adoptiveltern", erklärte Jamie ihr, sah dabei aber nur Phoebe an. „Adoptiveltern?", fragte Piper verwirrt. Jamie nickte bloss. „Weißt du, Süße. Deine Adoptiveltern waren böse und nun mussten sie gehen ... komischerweise ohne das wir irgendetwas machen mussten", murmelte Phoebe den letzten Satz. „Es war jemand hier", erklärte Jamie ihnen und stand mit Phoebes Hilfe auf. Phoebe sah die blauen Flecke und Prellungen an dem Körper des fünfjährigen Mädchens, welcher nur spärlich, und zwar mit Unterwäsche, bekleidet war. Phoebe stockte. Die Verletzungen hatte man in dem Schatten nicht sehen können, in dem Jamie gerade noch gesessen hatte. „Lasst ihr mich jetzt alleine?", fragte Jamie und sah Phoebe mit großen braunen Augen an, die sich mit Tränen füllten. Phoebe sah zu ihren Schwestern. „Nein, du kommst mit uns", meinte Phoebe und streckte die Hand nach Jamie aus. Zögernd ergriff Jamie sie. „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir und meinen Schwestern zu haben", meinte Phoebe und lächelte ermutigend. Jamie nickte. Piper und Paige fassten sich an den Händen und Phoebe griff nach Pipers Hand. Dann orbte Paige sie davon. **

„**Kannst du was spüren?", fragte Cole ungeduldig und sah den Kindern beim spielen zu. Leo schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein, aber mir würde es sehr helfen, wenn du aufhören würdest mich alle zwei Minuten zu fragen", meinte Leo. „Ja, tut mir leid", meinte Cole und rieb sich nervös die Hände. Leo schenkte ihm ein nachsichtiges Lächeln. „Daddy, guck mal was ich gemalt hab", meinte Joey und kam mit einem Bild auf ihren Vater zu. „Hey, das ist aber schön. Erklärst du's mir?", fragte er. „Das da bist du, das ist Eli, das bin ich, das ist Mommy und das ist das Baby", erklärte Joey und zeigte auf verschiedene Personen auf dem Bild. „Das ist super", lobte Cole sie. Joey nickte und lief wieder davon. In dem Moment materialisierten sich Paige, Piper, Phoebe und ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Dachboden. „Mom!", rief Elias und winkte ihr lächelnd zu. „Hey, Hase", meinte Phoebe und sah dann zu Cole und Leo. „Okay, wer ist das?", fragte Leo irritiert. „Das ist Jamie", erklärte Phoebe ihnen. Cole sah das kleine Mädchen interessiert an. Jamie versteckte sich hinter Phoebe. „Und was macht Jamie hier?", fragte Cole schließlich. Phoebe ignorierte die Frage. „Warum hat sie nichts an?", fragte Patty und deutete auf Jamie, die sich immer noch hinter Phoebe versteckte. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern und kniete sich zu Jamie. „Warum hast du nichts an, Kleines?", fragte Phoebe und strich ihr sanft das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Jamie sah sie erschrocken an. „Weil ... weil ich dann schneller ausgezogen bin", flüsterte sie und senkte den Kopf. Phoebe schloss langsam die Augen. So was hatte sie schon befürchtet. „Was meint sie damit?", fragte Piper verwirrt. Phoebe sah Piper an. „Oh". „Wo sind ihre Eltern?", fragte Cole und nahm Joey auf den Schoss. Jamie sah ihn an. „Welche, die richtigen?!", fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Alle waren erstaunt, als das Kind die Stimme erhob. „Zum Beispiel", gab Cole zurück. „Tot, getötet von einem Dämon ... wie dir", meinte Jamie und hielt seinem Blick stand. Alle sahen zu Cole um zu sehen wie er reagierte. „Ich habe deine Eltern garantiert nicht getötet", erwiderte er. Es war offensichtlich, das Cole und Jamie keinen besonders guten Draht zueinander hatten. „Sicher?". „Okay, das reicht! Cole ich müsste dich mal sprechen", meinte Phoebe und stand auf. Cole sah sie fragend an. „Allein!". Cole erhob sich seufzend und setzte Joey ab. „Lass mich nicht alleine", bat Jamie mit Tränen in den Augen. Phoebe sah sie lächelnd an. „Ich bin gleich wieder zurück", versprach sie und ging zusammen mit Cole vom Dachboden. „Cole, ich hatte dich gebeten hier zu bleiben, warum hast du nicht dein Versprechen gehalten?", fragte Phoebe sauer. Cole sah sie verwirrt an. „Ich hab echt keine Ahnung wovon du redest", gab er zu. „Cole, du warst da, hast die Dämonen getötet und bist wieder gegangen", erklärte Phoebe ihm enttäuscht. „Nein", meinte Cole bloss. Phoebe rieb sich die Stirn. „Frag doch Leo wenn du mir nicht glaubst! Außerdem, warum schleppst du ein Dämonenkind hier an?", fragte Cole sie. „Was?! Wie kommst du darauf, dass Jamie ein Dämon ist?", fragte Phoebe fast empört. „Ihre Eltern waren offensichtlich Dämonen!", meinte Cole. „Und das weißt du jetzt genau woher, wenn nicht von ihnen selbst?", fragte Phoebe schnippisch. „Von dir, Phoebe, denn du hast mir von deiner Vision erzählt und das dort ein kleines Mädchen wäre, welches Dämoneneltern hat", erklärte Cole ihr. „Es waren nur ihre Adoptiveltern!", rief Phoebe nun. „Warum weiß sie dann über Dämonen Bescheid?", fragte Cole interessiert. „Weil sie dort aufgewachsen ist! Bei Dämonen! Wohlgemerkt bei Dämonen die sie geschlagen und missbraucht haben!", schrie Phoebe ihn nun an. „Was willst du mir jetzt damit sagen?", fragte Cole sie scharf. „Das wir sie ersteinmal bei uns behalten werden!". „Das kannst du unmöglich ernst meinen! Sie ist nicht unsere Tochter, Phoebe! Du erwartest ein Baby und wir haben bereits zwei Kinder!", rief Cole nun ungläubig. „Was du nicht sagst! Das hätte ich mir auch gerade noch allein zurecht Rechnen können", meinte Phoebe patzig. „Aber sie gehört nicht zur Familie!". „Cole, sie ist fünf Jahre alt! Willst du sie etwa wieder auf die Straße schicken?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun erschöpft. „Natürlich nicht! Aber warum müssen wir uns um sie kümmern? Warum nicht Piper und ...?". „Weil Jamie nur mir Vertraut und jetzt komm mir bloss nicht mit Heim, Cole! Ich werde Jamie auf keinen Fall in ein Heim geben!", rief Phoebe. „Ich wollte sie überhaupt nicht ... Phoebe ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Cole und eilte so schnell er konnte zu seiner Frau, die sich plötzlich vor Schmerzen krümmte. „Ich glaube ... ah ... zu viel Stress", meinte Phoebe und ließ sich von Cole wieder auf den Dachboden führen, wo er sie sofort auf ein Sofa legte. „Okay, es wird alles wieder gut. Du musst gleichmäßig atmen", meinte er, als ihn alle umringten. Phoebe versuchte was er gesagt hatte, in die Tat umzusetzen. „Das ist schwieriger als ich dachte", lächelte sie unter Schmerzen. „Du musst durch den Schmerz durchatmen", meinte Leo. Hilfreich war das aber auch nicht. „Denk an unser Baby und beruhige dich", meinte Cole und strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht. Phoebe lächelte etwas. Cole nickte leicht und nun grinste Phoebe. „Was ist los?", fragte Piper besorgt. „Nichts", meinten Phoebe und Cole gleichzeitig. „Piper ... äh ... könntest du für Jamie ein paar Anziehsachen holen?", fragte Phoebe, die sich nun wieder erholt hatte. Piper nickte und ging gefolgt von Patsy vom Dachboden. „Was hast du vor?", wollte Leo wissen. „Jamie wird erst einmal bei uns bleiben, doch dafür braucht sie Klamotten ... und ein Bad", meinte Phoebe und sah zu Jamie, die unschlüssig im Raum stand. „Mom, heißt das jetzt, das Jamie unsere Schwester ist?", fragte Elias neugierig. Phoebe sah ihn an. „Das könnte man so sagen", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. Cole tat nichts, sondern beobachtete nur Jamie. „Ich will mich aber nicht aufdrängen", meinte Jamie leise. Phoebe und Cole sahen sich an. Aufdrängen? Dieses Wort aus dem Mund einer fünfjährigen zu hören war schon merkwürdig. „Das tust du nicht", meinte Cole und lächelte sie zum ersten Mal an. Scheu lächelte Jamie zurück. „Ich find das obercool! Das sind zwei neue Schwestern auf einmal!", rief Elias. „Woher willst du wissen, das dass Baby in Mommy´s Bauch ein Mädchen ist?", fragte Cole lächelnd. „Ich weiß es". „Wie alt bist du?", fragte Joey und sah Jamie neugierig an. „Fünf!", meinte diese stolz. „Wie Eli!", meinte Joey und deutete mit ihrem Finger auf ihren großen Bruder. „Ist das sein Name? Eli?", fragte Jamie verwundert. „Nein, ich heiße Elias Benjamin Turner", erklärte Elias ihr. Jamie nickte und sah zu Joey. „Und dein Name?", fragte Jamie. „Josephine Prudence Turner und ich bin schon vier!", meinte Joey stolz. „Ich bin schon fünf", prallte Jamie dagegen. Elias lächelte. „Keinen Streit jetzt", griff Cole schnell ein. Alle lächelten. Fast wie eine richtige Familie.**


	15. Das Wasser ist nass

„**Jamie, du musst da aber rein", versuchte Phoebe ihr zu erklären. „Nein!", meinte die fünfjährige stur. „Jamie, es ist nur Wasser", meinte Phoebe, die fast am verzweifeln war. „Aber es ist nass!". „Das hat Wasser so an sich", murmelte Cole, der nun grinsend das Badezimmer betrat. „Probleme?", fragte er neugierig. Jamie sah ihn an. „Kannst du das Wasser nicht weniger nass machen?", fragte sie und sah ihn bittend an. „Weißt du, Jamie, dass würde ich gerne, doch ich kann es nicht", meinte Cole und versuchte ein grinsen zu unterdrücken. Jamie war jetzt seit einer Woche bei ihnen und es war immer wieder eine Tortur sie zum Baden zu überreden. „Aber was ist wenn ich ertrinke?", fragte Jamie und sah Cole und Phoebe an. „Ich bleibe die ganze Zeit hier sitzen und passe auf, das versprech ich", meinte Phoebe ernst. „Wirklich?", wunderte Jamie sich. „Natürlich", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. Cole verließ nun lächelnd das Badezimmer. Jamie sah ihm nach. „Wird er mich irgendwann mögen?", fragte sie dann traurig, als Phoebe anfing sie auszuziehen. Überrascht sah Phoebe sie an. „Er mag dich doch, Kleines. Es ist nur so, dass er sich daran gewöhnen muss", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „Ich mag ihn aber jetzt schon, genau wie dich, Joey, Eli und das Baby", erklärte Jamie ihr, als Phoebe sie in die Badewanne setzte. „Wir mögen dich auch, Kleine". „Mom!", rief Elias und kam ins Badezimmer gerannt. „Was ist?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Mir ist was eingefallen!", meinte er aufgeregt. „Was denn, Spatz?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Jamie wieder weg geht", erklärte er ihr. „Sie ist doch hier". „Nein, sie soll für immer bleiben!", rief Elias. Überrascht sah Phoebe ihn an. „Bist du dir sicher, Baby?", fragte sie. Elias nickte. Phoebe sah ihn an. „Ich rede mit deinem Vater", meinte Phoebe und scheuchte Elias mit einem Handwedeln weg. „Wollt ihr mich wieder weg geben?", fragte Jamie hinter ihr traurig. Phoebe drehte sich um. „Nein, Süße", meinte Phoebe nachdenklich. „Wo schläft das Baby wenn es kommt?", fragte Jamie Phoebe. „Wieso fragst du?", fragte Phoebe, als sie anfing Jamie zu waschen. „Weil es jetzt schon ziemlich eng in Joey´s Zimmer ist", erklärte Jamie ihr. „Willst du dein eigenes Zimmer haben?", fragte Phoebe und sah Jamie in die braunen Augen. „Das ist zu viel verlangt! Ich darf ja schon hier schlafen und essen!", meinte Jamie erschrocken. Phoebe nickte. „Ich würde dir nie weh tun, Jamie und Cole auch nicht, ich hoffe du weißt das", meinte Phoebe und wusch Jamie die Haare. „Aber er ist ein Mann und ein Dämon", meinte Jamie und sah Phoebe an. „Hör mir mal zu, Jamie. Ich weiß das du bis jetzt schreckliche Dinge erlebt hast, und du denkst das es so richtig wäre ein Kind zu behandeln, dass ist es aber nicht. Man schlägt Kinder nicht, okay vielleicht mal ein kleiner Klaps auf den Po, aber sonst nicht ... und man macht auch nicht andere Dinge gegen ihren Willen", erklärte Phoebe ihr sanft. „Du meinst das James mich missbraucht hat war falsch, obwohl ich ein Glas runtergeschmissen hab?", fragte Jamie und sah Phoebe in die Augen. „Ja, es war sogar sehr falsch! Niemand wird dich hier verletzten, nur weil du ein Glas runterschmeißt, aber auch hier gibt es Regeln und auch hier wird geschimpft, aber das heißt dann nicht, dass wir euch nicht mehr lieb haben", erklärte Phoebe weiter und spülte Jamie das Shampoo aus den Haaren. Jamie sah Phoebe mit offenem Mund an. „Warum seit ihr alle so nett zu mir? Ich bin doch böse!", meinte Jamie und senkte den Kopf. Phoebe, die Jamie gerade aus der Badewanne gehoben hatte und das Handtuch um sie legte, stockte. „Jamie, du bist nicht böse". „Doch, meine Adoptiveltern waren es!", meinte Jamie und eine Träne lief über ihre rechte Wange. Phoebe legte ihre Hand unter Jamie´s Kinn und hob es sanft an, so dass die Kleine ihr in die Augen sah. „Niemand ist wie seine Eltern, und schon gar nicht wie seine bösen Adoptiveltern. Du bist ein normales fünfjähriges Mädchen, das gleich ins Bett gehört!", meinte Phoebe und wischte Jamie die Träne von der Wange. Jamie lächelte. „Darf ich Mommy zu dir sagen?", fragte sie flüsternd. Phoebe sah sie erstaunt an, nickte aber. „Ich hab dich lieb", meinte Jamie und lief in ihrem Pyjama aus dem Badezimmer. Nachdenklich sah Phoebe ihr nach. Langsam stand sie auf und ging in das Schlafzimmer, in dem Cole gerade seine Aktentasche auspackte. „Würdest du mich hassen, wenn ich dich darum bitten würde, dass wir Jamie adoptieren?", fragte Phoebe direkt und sah ihren Mann an. „Natürlich", meinte er sarkastisch, lächelte aber. „Jetzt mal ernsthaft, Cole. Ich möchte sie nicht verlieren! Nie mehr!", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Ich auch nicht", lächelte Cole sie an. „Sie denkt, du magst sie nicht", meinte Phoebe. Cole sah sie an. „Ich liebe sie wie eine Tochter! Ich dachte sie kann mich nicht leiden!", meinte Cole. „Wir sollten ihr ein eigenes Zimmer geben", meinte Phoebe. „Und das Baby?", fragte Cole besorgt. „Es wäre noch ein Zimmer übrig, welches du nur räumen müsstest", meinte Phoebe grinsend. „Mein Arbeitszimmer? Oh, das kannst du mir nicht antun. Da bin ich als einziges sicher vor den drei kleinen Quälgeistern", meinte Cole ironisch. „Du willst sie also auch behalten?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole nickte und umarmte seine Frau. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Mommy! Daddy!", schrie Joey und kam auf sie zugerannt. „Was ist los, Krümel?", fragte Cole arlamiert. „Jamie, sie ist weg!", meinte Joey und sah ihre Eltern verweint an. „Was?! Wo ist sie hingegangen?", fragte Phoebe erschrocken. „Sie wollte zu dir und plötzlich kam sie in mein Zimmer gerannt, hat sich Klecks geschnappt und ist weggerannt!". „Wer ist Klecks?", fragte Cole verwirrt. „Ein Hase, den hab ich ihr geschenkt", erklärte Joey ihm. „Okay, wir müssen sie suchen!", meinte Phoebe und griff nach dem schnurlosem Telefon. „Ich will das sie wiederkommt", weinte Joey. Cole nahm sie tröstend auf den Arm. „Sie kommt wieder", flüsterte er beruhigend. „Piper? Ja, ich bin's. Jamie ist weg. Einer muss auf Elias und Joey aufpassen. Wir müssen sie finden! Ja, danke", meinte Phoebe und legte auf. „Paige, passt auf die Kinder auf", erklärte Phoebe ihm und suchte verzweifelt nach ihrer Jacke. Da stand Paige auch schon vor ihnen. „Danke, wir sind weg!", meinte Phoebe und stürmte mit Cole raus in die Nacht.**


	16. Darf ich Daddy zu dir sagen?

**Jamie ging schluchzend weiter. Es war alles gelogen gewesen! Alles! Keiner mochte sie und niemand hatte sie lieb! Jamie war so schnell sie konnte aus dem Haus gerannt und war so weit gelaufen wie ihre Beine sie tragen konnten. Jetzt stand sie ängstlich im Park und sah sich um. Hier war es dunkel, und das mochte Jamie überhaupt nicht. „Du bist ein großes Mädchen, und da hat man keine Angst!", redete sich Jamie ein. Doch es war wirklich verdammt dunkel ... Sie ging auf eine Gruppe Jugendliche zu, die im Park auf einer Bank saßen. Ihr war kalt, da sie ja nur in ihrem Pyjama draussen war. Barfuß und mit nassen Haaren stellte sie sich schüchtern vor die Jungs. „Entschuldigung, aber wisst ihr wo man hier schlafen kann?", fragte Jamie freundlich. Alle sahen sie an. „Solltest du nicht schon längst im Bett liegen?", fragte einer der Jungs. Jamie nickte bloss. „Bist du von zu Hause weggelaufen?", fragte ein anderer. Wieder nickte Jamie. „Kleines, geh wieder zurück. Es ist gefährlich hier draussen", sagte ein blonder Junge. Jamie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Da bist du ja!", meinte eine männliche Stimme. Jamie wirbelte herum und starrte in ein, ihr, Fremdes Gesicht. „Sind Sie ihr Vater?", fragte der Blonde Junge. Der Mann nickte bloss und verstärkte den Griff auf Jamies Schulter. Die Jugendlichen kümmerten sich nicht weiter darum. Der Fremde schob Jamie vor sich her. „Was wollen Sie?", fragte Jamie, die jetzt wirklich Angst hatte. „Du weißt genau was ich will, Miststück", meinte der Dämon und stieß sie in eine Hecke. Hart schlug Jamie mit dem Knie auf dem Asphalt auf. Der Mann stand bedrohlich über ihr und holte aus. „Mommy, Daddy!". **

**Phoebe und Cole hatten sich überall hingeschimmert und liefen jetzt ziellos durch den Park. „Wo könnte sie denn sein?", fragte Phoebe und sah sich suchend um. „Wenn ihr etwas zugestoßen ist, dann verzeih ich mir das nie!", knurrte Cole und sah dann eine Horde Jugendlicher. „Hey, habt ihr ein kleines braunhaariges Mädchen gesehen? Ungefähr so groß?", fragte er sie und zeigte Jamies Körpergröße mit seiner Hand an. „Ja, sie wurde von ihrem Vater mitgenommen", meinte ein Junge. „Aber ICH bin ihr Vater!", rief Cole nun arlamiert. „Mommy, Daddy!", hallte Jamies Schrei durch den Park. Phoebe sah sich um. Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten auf die Hecke zu und sprangen dadurch. Cole rammten den Mann um, der angefangen hatte Jamies Pyjama zu zerreißen. „Du Bastard, lass die Finger von meiner Tochter!", rief Cole als er auf ihn einschlug. Jamie rannte zu Phoebe und Phoebe drückte die Kleine glücklich an sich. „Alles wird gut, Baby", flüsterte Phoebe leise. Schluchzend nickte Jamie. Cole, der nun endlich einen Feuerball auf den Dämon geschmissen hatte, rannte schnell zu Jamie und Phoebe. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Jamie nickte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann fing sie wieder an zu weinen und streckte die Arme nach Cole aus. Cole lächelte und nahm seine, neue, Tochter auf den Arm. „Er ist weg! Er tut dir nichts mehr, dass versprech ich dir", meinte Cole sanft und strich Jamie beruhigend über den Rücken. Phoebe lächelte leicht. Jamie beruhigte sich langsam. „Sollen wir nach Hause gehen?", fragte Cole sie. Jamie nickte. Cole schimmerte sich mit Jamie und Phoebe nach Hause. „Gott sei Dank, ihr habt sie gefunden", meinte Paige und sah erleichtert zu Jamie. Diese lächelte schüchtern. „Jamie ist wieder da!", rief Elias und lief auf seine, längst akzeptierte, Schwester zu. Cole setzte sie ab und Elias umarmte sie. Joey kam die Treppe runtergepoltert und umarmte Jamie ebenfalls. Phoebe und Cole lächelten. „Okay, jetzt geht's aber ab ins Bett. Es ist schon viel zu spät für euch!", meinte Cole und scheuchte die drei nach oben. Paige lächelte ihre Schwester an. „Bald kommt das dritte Kind", meinte Paige. „Nein, es ist mein viertes", meinte Phoebe und sah lächelnd die Treppe hoch. **

**Mitten in der Nacht wachte Cole durch ein Schluchzen auf. Er knipste die Nachttischlampe an und sah Jamie weinend und unschlüssig im Türrahmen stehen. „Was ist los, Baby?", fragte er und stand leise auf. Jamie sagte nichts. „Hast du schlecht geträumt?", fragte Cole und kniete sich zu ihr. Jamie nickte und sah zu Phoebe. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich will, dass du mein Daddy bist?", fragte sie ihn schließlich. Cole lächelte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Solange du nichts dagegen hast, das ich will, dass du meine Tochter bist", meinte er und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. „Komm, du schläfst heute Nacht bei uns. Da kann dir kein Alptraum was tun, denn ich werde ihn einfach verprügeln", meinte Cole. Jamie umarmte ihn und ließ sich von Cole hochheben und zum Bett tragen. „Und jetzt schlaf, Maus", flüsterte Cole und deckte sie zu. „Ich hab dich lieb", murmelte Jamie noch und war dann eingeschlafen. Cole lächelte. „Ich dich auch", flüsterte er und küsste Jamie auf die Stirn.**


	17. Jamie Turner und Felicia Penelope Turner

**Drei Wochen später kam Cole früher von der Arbeit nach Hause. „Ich bin wieder da!", rief er. Joey, Elias und Jamie kamen auf ihn zugestürmt. „Daddy!", meinte Elias. „Was denn keine Begrüßungsküsse?", fragte Cole mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Nein! Mommy sie blutet!", meinte Jamie nun und zog Cole hinter sich her. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole, als er zu Phoebe eilte, die in der Küche auf dem Boden lag. „Das Baby, es kommt!", keuchte Phoebe. „Ich ruf den Krankenwagen!", meinte Cole und griff zum Telefon. Alle drei Kinder knieten bei Phoebe. „Mommy, du schaffst das", meinte Joey und strich ihr über die Wange. Phoebe lächelte. „Ja, genau Prescottstreet 1324", meinte Cole und legte dann auf. Er war sofort an Phoebes Seite. „Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs, alles wird gut", meinte Cole und sah sie besorgt an. „Es ist zu früh, Cole!", keuchte Phoebe. „Ich weiß, Baby", flüsterte Cole. „Paige! Leo!", rief Cole. „Was hast du vor?", fragte Phoebe, die immer schwächer wurde. Paige und Leo materialisierten sich. „Was ist passiert?", fragten beide sofort. „Das Baby kommt. Jemand muss bei den Kinder bleiben", meinte Cole und sah Leo und Paige an. Beide nickten ernst. Cole nahm Phoebe sanft auf die Arme und trug sie zur Haustür. „Alles wird gut, Baby, aber schlaf jetzt nicht ein", meinte er. Der Krankenwagen hielt und transportierte Phoebe und Cole ab. **

**Piper, Paige, Patsy, Patty, Leo, Elias, Jamie und Joey liefen so schnell sie konnten über den Flur. „Ist es meine Schuld, dass Mommy´s Baby zu früh kam?", fragte Jamie, die von Leo getragen wurde. „Nein, dass ist es nicht, Jamie", meinte Piper sofort. Als sie endlich das, von Cole angegebene, Krankenzimmer erreichten war niemand zu sehen. Elias öffnete die Tür. „Mommy!", meinte er und lief schnell auf das Bett seiner Mutter zu. „Hey, Hase", meinte Phoebe schwach und lächelte ihn an. „Phoebe, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Piper und setzte Patsy ab. Phoebe nickte schwach. „Es ist ein wunderschönes Mädchen", flüsterte Phoebe. Joey, Jamie und Elias kletterten auf das Bett ihrer Mutter. „Wie ist ihr Name?", fragte Paige. „Felicia Penelope Turner", meinte Phoebe schwach und drückte ihre Kinder an sich. „P", meinte Leo bloss. „Wo ist Cole?", fragte Piper ihre kleine Schwester. „Er ist bei Fee. Sie muss noch im Brutkasten liegen", meinte Phoebe schwach, aber das Lächeln verschwand nicht von ihrem Gesicht. „Muss ich jetzt wieder gehen?", fragte Jamie und sah alle bestürzt an. „Nein, natürlich nicht, Baby. Du bleibst! Egal was passiert", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. Nun lächelte auch Jamie. „Fee ist ein schöner Spitzname", meinte Paige und alle nickten. „Cole hat ihn ausgesucht", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. „Wer hat gerade über mich gesprochen?", fragte Cole und kam in das Zimmer. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Phoebe besorgt. „Die Ärzte sagen, dass sie die Geburt nicht besser hätte überstehen können", meinte Cole und küsste Phoebe liebevoll. „Hey, Babys. Krieg ich jetzt nen Kuss?", fragte er seine Kinder. Alle drei nickten und gaben Cole einen Kuss. „Wann darf Phoebe raus? Wann darf Fee raus?", fragte Piper ihren Schwager lächelnd. „Oh, du hast ihnen schon von meinem Spitznamen erzählt?", fragte Cole lächelnd. Phoebe nickte. „Es wird diesmal länger dauern bis Phoebe raus darf und Fee darf erst ein zwei Monaten raus. Sie liegt im Brutkasten", meinte Cole erklärend. „Zum Glück bist du heute früher nach Hause gekommen", meinte Leo. Nachdenklich sah Phoebe ihren Mann an. „Warum bist du früher nach Hause gekommen?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Weil ich euch überraschen wollte. Ich war heute beim Jugendamt und ...", stockte Cole. „Was und? Jetzt mach es doch nicht so spannend", meinte Piper drängend. „Die Adoption ist durch. Jamie ist nun auch staatlich und rechtlich unsere Tochter", grinste Cole. „Cool", meinten Jamie und Elias gleichzeitig. Phoebe lächelte ihn an. „Hab ich dir schon gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe?", fragte sie ihn und fing an ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Alle beobachteten die beiden. Paige gab ein gekünsteltes Husten von sich. Doch darauf reagierten Phoebe und Cole nicht. „Hallo, wir sind noch hier!", rief Piper grinsend. Phoebe und Cole lösten sich voneinander. „Oh, Sorry", murmelte Phoebe und wurde rot. „Du wirst rot, Mommy", meinte Joey grinsend. Cole nahm seine Tochter in die Arme. „Und das kommt so oft auch nicht vor", neckte er Phoebe. „Ich bin jetzt nicht mehr die jüngste, richtig?", fragte Joey ihre Eltern. Beide nickten. „Kann ich dann jetzt auch zur Schule?", fragte die vierjährige. „Nächstes Jahr, Krümel", meinte Cole und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Das ist unfair!". Alle lächelten.**


	18. Der Streit

**Einen Monat später, Phoebe war vor drei Wochen nach Hause gekommen, kamen Jamie und Elias lachend durch die Haustür gerannt. „Wo wart ihr?", fragte Joey, die die Treppe runtergerannt kam. „Bei Tante Piper und Onkel Leo", erklärte Jamie ihr. „Und wie seit ihr über die Straße gekommen?", fragte Joey misstrauisch. „Was denkst du?", fragte Elias sie. „Mommy!", rief Joey und lief in die Küche. „Was ist los, Baby?", fragte Phoebe und sah von ihrem Laptop auf. „Jamie und Eli sind einfach allein über die Straße gegangen!", petzte Joey. „Und?", fragte Phoebe lächelnd. „Seit wann dürfen wir allein über die Straße gehen?", fragte Joey sie, als hinter ihr Elias und Jamie die Küche betraten. „Nein, Joey, du darfst nicht allein über die Straße gehen! Jamie und Elias dagegen schon", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „Aber wieso das?", fragte Joey beleidigt. „Weil wir älter sind als du und schon in die Schule gehen", erklärte Elias ihr gehässig. „Aber das ist nicht fair!", rief Joey. „Du bist noch ein Baby!", meinte Elias und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Das bin ich nicht!", rief Joey und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Jamie grinste sie an. „Doch, dass bist du", meinte sie. „Das bin ich nicht und das werd ich euch beweisen!", rief Joey und lief aus der Küche. „Joey!", rief Phoebe und lief hinter ihr her. Jamie und Elias folgten erschrocken. Joey riss die Haustür auf und rannte in den Vorgarten. „Bleib stehen!", rief Phoebe hinter ihr her. Doch Joey hörte nicht. „Joey!", riefen Jamie und Elias. Joey lief weiter, blieb kurz vor der Straße stehen, sah nach hinten und lief dann wieder los. „Joey!", schrie Phoebe. Doch Joey blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen. „Ich bin kein Baby mehr!", rief sie und lief weiter, während sie nach hinten schaute und lief gegen etwas hartes und fiel auf ihren Hintern. Sie sah nach oben und starrte in das Gesicht ihres Vaters. Dessen Gesicht hatte sich verdunkelt. „Ich denke wir sollten uns unterhalten!", brummte er, nahm sie unter den Arm und trug sie über die Straße. Phoebe sah ihn erleichtert an. „Du spinnst doch total!", rief Elias und lief mit Jamie ins Haus. Phoebe ging schweigend hinter Cole ins Haus und schloss die Haustür hinter sich. Cole setzte Joey sauer ab. Ängstlich sah Joey ihn an. „Was zum Teufel hattest du allein auf der Straße zu suchen?", fragte er sie streng. Joey antwortete nicht, sondern senkte ihren Blick. Phoebe setzte sich in einen Sessel und rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich werde diese Frage nicht noch mal stellen, Josephine Prudence!", rief Cole nun. Joey zuckte zusammen. Ihr Vater hatte ihren vollen Namen benutzt. Jetzt wurde es ernst. „Ich wollte ihnen zeigen, dass ich kein Baby mehr bin", flüsterte Joey ängstlich. Cole sah sie erstaunt an. „Wem wolltest du das zeigen?", fragte Cole leiser. Phoebe sah die beiden an. „Elias und Jamie", erklärte Joey ihm und hob langsam ihren Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Aber um ihnen zu beweisen das du kein Baby mehr bist, brauchst du nicht auf die Straße zu rennen", meinte Phoebe einfühlsam. „Aber es ist unfair das Elias und Jamie allein über die Straße gehen dürfen und ich nicht!", rief Joey jetzt und trat mit dem rechten Fuss stur auf. Cole sah seine Frau interessiert an. „Elias und Jamie dürfen allein über die Straße gehen?", fragte Cole schließlich. Joey nickte. Phoebe sah ihn mit einem beschwichtigendem Lächeln an. „Joey, hör mir mal zu. Du bist nun mal jünger als Jamie und Elias und das musst du akzeptieren. Das bedeutet dass sie manche Dinge dürfen, die du nicht darfst. Sie lernen in der Schule wie man richtig über die Straße geht", erklärte Cole ihr. Langsam nickte Joey. „Das heißt, dass du immer noch nicht allein über die Straße gehst", meinte Phoebe. Joey sah sie an. „Aber irgendwann ...?". „Ja, Baby, irgendwann darfst auch du allein über die Straße gehen", meinte Cole und lächelte nachsichtig. Joey nickte und ging langsam aus dem Wohnzimmer. Cole sah zu seiner Frau. „Sie dürfen allein über die Straße gehen?", fragte Cole sie. Phoebe nickte. „Seit wann entscheidest du so was allein?", fragte er und kam langsam auf sie zu. „Es ging doch nur darum, dass sie zu Piper rübergehen", meinte Phoebe, die seine Aufregung nicht ganz verstand. „Nur? Ich würde gerne mitentscheiden wenn es um die Erziehung unserer Kinder geht", meinte er sauer. „Es ging nur um den verdammten Weg über die Straße!", rief Phoebe und sah ihn genervt an. „Und wenn was passiert wäre?", fauchte Cole zurück. „Ist es aber nicht!", rief Phoebe und sprang nun auf. Sie verstand nicht warum er sich darüber aufregte. Cole sah sie wütend an. „Ich seh nach Fee", meinte er und verließ das Haus wieder. „Ja, hau ruhig ab!", schrie Phoebe ihm hinterher. Sie hasste es sich mit ihm zu streiten und vor allem wenn es um solche Banalitäten ging! Jamie, die im Flur stand, sah ihre Mutter an. „Liebt ihr euch jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte sie. Phoebe sah zu Jamie. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Phoebe und nahm Jamie auf den Arm. „Ihr habt euch ganz schrecklich angeschrien!", erklärte die fünfjährige ihr. „Ja, ich weiß". „Warum habt ihr euch schrecklich angeschrien?". „Weißt du, ich und Daddy hatten einen stressigen Tag und wir sind erschöpft", erklärte sie Jamie. Diese nickte. „Aber er kommt wieder?", vergewisserte Jamie sich. Phoebe nickte sicher und setzte Jamie ab. Diese rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Zumindest hoffe ich das für ihn", murmeltet Phoebe vor sich hin.**


	19. Er ist nicht wiedergekommen, oder?

„**Gutenachtkuss!!", hallten die Stimmen der Kinder durchs Haus. Phoebe sah besorgt auf die Uhr. Es war 21:00 Uhr und Cole war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt. Er war seit vier Stunden verschwunden! Phoebe seufzte und betrat Elias´ Zimmer. „Schlafenszeit, Hase", meinte Phoebe und setzte sich zu Elias ans Bett. „Wo ist Daddy?", fragte der Junge besorgt. „Er ist bei Fee". ,Zumindest hoffe ich das, dachte Phoebe. „Wann kommt Fee nach Hause?", fragte Elias, der langsam müde wurde. „Bald, und nun schlaf Hase", flüsterte Phoebe und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich hab dich lieb", murmelte Elias und war dann auch schon eingeschlafen. Phoebe lächelte, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und löschte das große Licht. Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich bis nur noch ein kleiner Spalt offen blieb. Sie ging in Jamies Zimmer. „Hey, Maus", flüsterte Phoebe leise. „Warum ist er nicht wieder gekommen? Er liebt uns doch, oder?", fragte Jamie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Natürlich liebt er uns und er wird auch wieder kommen ... wenn er sich beruhigt hat", erklärte Phoebe ihr deckte Jamie zu. „Ich vermisse ihn und ich hab Angst", flüsterte Jamie leise. Phoebe lächelte und strich Jamie durch das braune Haar. „Ich vermisse ihn auch ... und ihm geht es hoffentlich genauso", den letzten Teil das Satzes murmelte Phoebe leise. „Ich liebe dich", murmelte Jamie und war dann eingeschlafen. „Ich dich auch, Maus", flüsterte Phoebe und gab ihr einen Kuss. Dann löschte sie auch bei Jamie das große Licht und zog die Tür soweit zu, dass ein Spalt offen blieb. Phoebe atmete tief durch und ging auf Joey´s Zimmer zu. Das kleine Mädchen stand am Fenster und sah traurig hinaus. „Hey, Krümel, du solltest schon längst im Bett liegen", bemerkte Phoebe und ging zu Joey, die sie traurig anblickte. „Er ist nicht wiedergekommen, oder?", fragte Joey ohne Hoffnung in der Stimme. Phoebe schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Ist es meine Schuld?", fragte Joey und brach in Tränen aus. „Hey, wie kommst du denn darauf? Natürlich ist es nicht deine Schuld", meinte Phoebe und nahm Joey tröstend in den Arm. „Warum kommt er dann nicht wieder?", fragte Joey schluchzend, als Phoebe sie ins Bett hob. „Ich weiß es nicht, Krümel", flüsterte Phoebe und strich Joey beruhigend über den Kopf. „Was ist wenn er tot gegangen ist?", fragte Joey und sah ihre Mutter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Das ist er nicht", meinte Phoebe, die durch Joey´s Frage total verunsichert wurde. Was war wenn Cole wirklich etwas passiert war? „Woher weißt du das?", gähnte Joey. „Weil ich ihn liebe und ich es spüren kann!". ,Zumindest hoffe ich das, dachte Phoebe besorgt. Joey nickte und schlief ein. „Schlaf schön, Prinzessin", flüsterte Phoebe und küsste Joey auf die Stirn, löschte das Licht und schloss die Tür wie bei Elias und Jamie vorher. Unschlüssig stand sie im Flur. Coles Handy lag im Wohnzimmer, er hatte es vergessen, deswegen verwarf sie den Gedanken daran ihn anzurufen. Langsam ging sie, auf das bereits eingerichtete, Babyzimmer zu und öffnete die Tür. Ein helles Babyblau strahlte ihr entgegen und sie löschte das Licht, was wohl eines der Kinder hatte brennen lassen. Traurig setzte sie sich in den Schaukelstuhl und starrte nachdenklich auf das Bild von sich und Cole, welches über dem Babybett hing. Warum genau war dieser Streit so eskaliert? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Das Telefon klingelte und Phoebe stürzte förmlich die Treppe runter. „Cole?", fragte sie. „Nein, Süße, ich bin's Piper. Ist alles okay bei euch?", fragte Piper nun besorgt. „Klar! ... Nein, nichts ist okay, Piper. Cole ist seit über vier Stunden verschwunden", erklärte Phoebe ihr und brach nun endlich in Tränen aus. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Piper. „Wir hatten einen Streit und dann ist er einfach gegangen! Was ist wenn er nie wieder kommt?", fragte Phoebe ihre große Schwester. „Beruhig dich, Süße! Warum habt ihr euch gestritten?", hakte Piper nach. „Darüber, dass ich alleine entschieden habe, dass Jamie und Elias allein über die Straße gehen dürfen", klärte Phoebe ihre Schwester auf. „Oh". „Was ist oh? Was ist daran so schlimm?", fragte Phoebe, die die Aufregung nicht verstand. „Phoebe, du bist ihm in Sachen Erziehung voll in den Rücken gefallen!", erklärte Piper ihr. „Warum?", fragte Phoebe langsam. „Er sagt Nein und du sagst Ja, damit machst du seine Autorität kaputt". „Aber ich hab ...". „Glaub mir, dass verletzt einen Mann mehr als du denkst?", meinte Piper. „Aber das ist kein Grund mich und die Kinder allein zu lassen, oder?", fragte Phoebe jetzt schnippisch. „Nein, das nicht", gab auch Piper zu. „Was ist wenn was passiert ist?", fragte Phoebe, die fast umkam vor Sorge. „Hast du ihn versucht auf Handy zu erreichen?", fragte Piper ihre kleine Schwester. „Er hat es hier vergessen", klärte Phoebe sie auf. „Oh, das ist schlecht". „Was heißt das jetzt wieder?", fragte Phoebe sie. „Vielleicht will er nicht gefunden werden?", äußerte Piper ihren Verdacht vorsichtig. „Er könnte aber einfach nur sein Handy vergessen haben", hielt Phoebe dagegen. „Könnte!". „Piper er verlässt mich nicht ... oder?", fragte Phoebe vorsichtig. Am anderem Ende blieb es still. „Piper?", fragte Phoebe nun wirklich ängstlich. „Nein, er verlässt dich nicht! Er braucht vielleicht nur mal ne Auszeit?", bemerkte Piper und legte dann schnell auf. Fassungslos sah Phoebe den Hörer an. Das wurde ja immer schöner! „Danke für deine Unterstützung", murmelte Phoebe und legte sich erschöpft auf die Couch.**


	20. Es ist das zweite Mal das er mich im Sti...

**Cole war durch die Gegend gelaufen ohne überhaupt zu wissen wo er hinging. Warum hatten sie sich noch mal gestritten? Coles Gesichtsausdruck war verzweifelt. Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr! Nachdem er Fee tatsächlich besucht hatte, nur für eine halbe Stunde, und sonst nicht mehr wusste wohin er sollte schimmerte er sich nach Hause, ohne zu wissen wie spät es eigentlich war. Phoebe, die auf dem Sofa lag, schreckte auf und ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr. „Hey ...", meinte Cole bloss. „Hey? Es ist 03:00 Uhr Nachts und alles was du sagst ist Hey?", fragte Phoebe ihn sauer und stand auf. „Äh ... ja?", meinte Cole unsicher. War es wirklich schon so spät? „Hast du eigentlich die geringste Ahnung, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe? Du bist seit 10 Stunden verschwunden, Cole! Ohne irgendein Wort!", rief sie nun. Cole sah sie schuldbewusst an. „Ich weiß, es tut mir leid", meinte er. „Ja, es tut dir leid! Wie immer! Wo zum Teufel hast du gesteckt?", fragte Phoebe und sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an. „Ich weiß nicht, überall", murmelte er. „Du warst nicht bei Fee, richtig?", fragte Phoebe ihn und rieb sich erschöpft die Stirn. „Doch, das war ich! Sag mal, warum bin ich dir eigentlich Rechenschaft schuldig!", schnauzte Cole jetzt. „Warum, Cole? Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht weil wir rein zufällig verheiratet sind?!", rief Phoebe nun, überrascht von seiner Reaktion. „Was hat das denn damit zu tun?", fragte er zurück. „Ja, das weiß ich auch nicht!", meinte Phoebe bitter und ging auf die Treppe zu. ,Ich hab's verbockt, dachte Cole. „Phoebe, warte!", rief er und riss sie am Arm herum. „Was ist denn noch? Hast du mir nicht alles gesagt?", fauchte Phoebe, doch da verschloss Cole ihren Mund mit einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Langsam löste er sich wieder von ihr. „Das hatte ich vergessen dir zu sagen", flüsterte er. Phoebe sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich und ich würde dich nie verlassen ohne irgendein Hinweis", flüsterte er wieder. Phoebe nickte wieder. „Es tut mir leid, dich mit den Kindern allein gelassen zu haben und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe", meinte er und strich ihr zärtlich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Wieder nickte Phoebe nur. „Und das Jamie und Elias allein über die Straße gehen dürfen, damit kann ich leben". „Ich aber nicht! Wenn du nicht willst, dass sie jetzt schon allein nach Piper gehen, dann lassen wir sie nicht mehr", meldete sich Phoebe endlich zu Wort. Cole grinste. „Ich glaube ich werde es verkraften, solange ich es Joey und Fee erlauben darf". Phoebe lächelte leicht. „Ist mit den Kindern alles in Ordnung?", fragte Cole schließlich. Phoebe nickte. Cole lächelte und küsste sie und nahm sie auf die Arm. „Was hast du vor, Cole?", fragte sie kichernd, als er sie leise die Treppe hochtrug. „Was denkst du?", fragte er und fing an sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen und legte sie sanft auf ihr Bett ab. „Cole, die Kinder könnten uns hören", flüsterte Phoebe zwischen seinen Küssen. „Das werden sie nicht", murmelte er und fing an Phoebes Bluse aufzuknöpfen. „Wenn Fee erst hier ist, dann werden wir noch weniger Zeit dafür haben", neckte er sie. „Noch weniger?", fragte Phoebe und genoß das Gefühl seiner Küsse auf ihrer Haut. Cole nickte und öffnete ihre Hose. Phoebe grinste. „Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten, was?", fragte sie, drehte sich und saß nun auf ihm. Er grinste. Es schien eine interessante Nacht zu werden ... **

„**Hey ... Baby", flüsterte Cole und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Phoebe blinzelte verschlafen in die Morgensonne. „Hey ...", murmelte sie und kuschelte sich an Cole. „Wieviel Uhr ist es?", fragte Phoebe und gähnte dann. „Halb neun", flüsterte Cole. „Was?! Schon so spät?! Elias und Jamie ...". „... können ausschlafen, es ist Samstag, Baby", beruhigte Cole sie lächelnd. „Ist es das?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt. Cole nickte. „Du bist wieder da!", hörten sie Elias Stimme von der Tür und der kleine Junge sprang auf das Bett und umarmte seinen Vater stürmisch. „Hey, Hase", meinte Cole verdutzt. „Wo warst du?", fragte Elias und sah seinem Vater in die Augen. „Ich ... war bei Fee", erklärte Cole ihm. Nun kam auch Jamie verschlafen ins Schlafzimmer und kuschelte sich an Cole und Phoebe. „Ich wusste das du wiederkommst", murmelte sie müde. „Woher?", fragte Cole lächelnd und strich ihr über den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht ...". Phoebe lächelte. Gestern Abend war Jamie noch nicht so sicher gewesen. „Ist Joey noch am schlafen?", fragte Cole die beiden. Beide zuckten mit den Schultern. „Nein, dass ist sie nicht!", meinte Joey, die fassungslos in der Tür stand. „Hey, Krümel, komm ins Bett", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. Joey schüttelte mit dem Kopf und starrte weiterhin Cole an. „Du bist also doch wiedergekommen", bemerkte Joey und irgendetwas kaltes schlich sich in ihre Stimme, was überhaupt nicht typisch für sie war. „Ja", antwortete Cole. „Wie lange bleibst du diesmal?", fragte Joey geradeheraus. Alle sahen sie geschockt an. „Was ... was meinst du damit?", fragte Phoebe erstaunt. „Es ist das zweite Mal, dass er uns im Stich lässt ... mich im Stich lässt", den letzten Teil des Satzes flüsterte Joey. Phoebe und Cole wechselten irritierte Blicke. „Was meint Joey damit? Du warst doch bloss bei Fee", meinte Elias verwirrt. Cole zuckte sprachlos mit den Schultern. „Joey, er hat uns nicht im Stich gelassen", erklärte Phoebe ihrer Tochter. „Ach nein?", fragte diese und lief aus dem Schlafzimmer. Total verwirrt sahen Phoebe und Cole an. Was war mit Joey passiert? „Phoebe, bist du zu Hause?", schallte Paiges Stimme von unten. „Ja!", rief Phoebe laut und sah Cole wieder an. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. „Hey ... ich dachte Cole sei ... nicht da", meinte Paige erstaunt. „Woher ...?", fragte Cole verwundert. „Piper hat's mir gestern Abend noch erzählt", erklärte Paige ihm. „Und Piper weiß es von ...?". „Phoebe! Wo ist Joey?", fragte Paige und sah sich nach ihrer Nichte um. Alle zuckten mit den schultern. „Warum bist du schon so früh hier, Tante Paige?", fragte Jamie und hob eine Augenbraue. „Weil Piper fragen wollte, ob alles in Ordnung ist", erklärte Paige ihrer Nichte. „Du kannst ihr ausrichten, dass soweit alles in Ordnung ist", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. Nun kam Joey auf Paige zu, ihr Kopfkissen und ihren Plüschhund unter dem Arm. „Kann ich bei euch wohnen?", fragte die Kleine und sah Paige bittend an. Mit offenem Mund starrte Cole auf seine Tochter. „Joey ...". „Bitte", lächelte Joey und sah ihre Tante mit ihrem hinreißendstem Blick an. „Äh ...", meinte Paige verwirrt und sah zu ihrer Schwester. Keiner sagte was. „Ich kann auch allein über die Straße gehen!", rief Joey bockig. Phoebe Augenbraue hob sich und sie nickte leicht. „Na, dann komm, Joey", meinte Paige, nahm ihre Nichte an der freien Hand und ging. „Hat ... hat ... Joey ...?", fragte Jamie stotternd. Alle nickten. „Warum?", fragte Elias total geschockt. Phoebe sah unbemerkt zu Cole. „Wegen nichts, Spatz. Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr runtergehen und Fernsehgucken", meinte Cole lächelnd. Doch Phoebe sah, dass es aufgesetzt war. Jamie und Elias nickten und liefen nach unten. „Cole ...", meinte Phoebe sanft und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Nicht!", meinte er und stand auf. „Warum nicht?", fragte Phoebe erschrocken. „Sie hat sich von mir abgewandt, Phoebe! Meine eigene Tochter hasst mich!", rief er verzweifelt. „Cole, Joey hasst dich nicht! Sie hat nur Angst wieder verletzt zu werden", versuchte Phoebe ihm klar zu machen. Cole sah sie an. „Und das ist jetzt besser, weil ...?", fragte er bitter. „Cole, sie scheint sich daran zu erinnern, als du damals gegangen bist um Elias und mich zu schützen", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Sie war noch nicht geboren!", erklärte Cole ihr. „Das weiß ich, aber sie erinnert sich! Sie hat Angst dich zu verlieren und schottet sich deswegen ab um nicht noch einmal verletzt zu werden", erklärte Phoebe. „Du arbeitest zu viel", murmelte Cole sarkastisch. „Sie wird zurück kommen!". „Und was macht dich da so sicher?", fragte Cole und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. „Erstens liebt sie uns ... dich und zweitens hält es Piper nicht länger als 24 Stunden mit Joey, Patsy und Patty aus", lächelte Phoebe und nahm ihn sanft in den Arm. „Ich will meine Tochter nicht verlieren", flüsterte Cole verzweifelt. „Das wirst du nicht, dass verspreche ich dir". In der Umarmung standen Phoebe und Cole noch lange.**


	21. Ich habe keinen Vater!

**Später am Abend, ging Phoebe zum Manor, um das ganze mit Joey zu klären. „Piper!", rief sie, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Pheebs, was machst du hier?", fragte Piper und umarmte ihre kleine Schwester. „Ich glaub du hast was, was mir gehört", meinte Phoebe und sah sich suchend nach Joey um. „Sie ist mit Paige, Leo, Patty und Patsy im Park", erklärte Piper ihr. „Wie lange?", fragte Phoebe und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Keine Ahnung, was ist genau passiert?", wollte Piper wissen und setzte sich zu ihrer Schwester. „Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber irgendwie scheint Joey sich erinnern zu können, das Cole damals schon gegangen ist", erklärte Phoebe ihrer großen Schwester. „Wie das denn? Sie war doch damals noch nicht geboren", wunderte Piper sich. „Ich hab keine Ahnung ...". „Hey, sie liebt Cole und hat nur Angst ...". „... wieder verletzt zu werden. Ich weiß", meinte Phoebe verzweifelt. „Du wirst sie doch wieder mit rüber nehmen, oder?", fragte Piper hoffnungsvoll. Phoebe nickte bloss und spielte gedankenverloren mit ihrem Pullover. „Da ist noch was, oder?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. Phoebe nickte. „Cole macht es total fertig, dass Joey ihn verstößt", meinte Phoebe und lächelte ihre Schwester traurig an. „Kann ich mir vorstellen". „Er hat Angst sie zu verlieren", erklärte Phoebe weiter. „Das wird er nicht, glaub mir!", bestärkte Piper ihre kleine Schwester. „Danke", lächelte Phoebe und kuschelte sich an Piper. **

**Cole saß gedankenverloren im Wohnzimmer und sah auf ein Familienfoto. Alle waren darauf abgebildet ... außer Fee. Joey saß auf Coles Schoss und lächelte spitzbübisch in die Kamera. Leise klopfte es hinter ihm an dem Türrahmen. Cole drehte sich um. Elias sah ihn ängstlich an. „Was ist los, Hase?", fragte Cole ihn. „Du bist traurig", bemerkte der Kleine und ging langsam auf seinen Vater zu. „Äh ...". „Wegen Joey, stimmt's?", fragte Elias ihn. Cole nickte bloss. „Warum war sie so gemein zu dir?", wollte Elias wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Hase", meinte Cole und hob Elias auf seinen Schoss. „Stimmt es denn was sie sagt?". „Weißt du, Baby, als du noch ein Baby warst, da wollte ein Dämon dich und Mommy töten und ich musste verschwinden um ihn aufzuhalten, damit er es nicht anderen erzählen konnte", erklärte Cole ihm. Elias nickte verständnisvoll. „Und dann kam ich wieder und Mommy war mit Joey schwanger", erklärte Cole weiter. „Dann hast du uns doch gerettet, oder?", fragte Elias ihn. Langsam nickte Cole. Wenn Elias das so sehen wollte. „Warum ist sie dann sauer?". „Weil sie nicht weiß warum ich gegangen bin", erklärte Cole und strich Elias durch das braune Haar. „Hm". „Geh mit Jamie spielen", meinte Cole lächelnd. „Ich hab dich lieb, egal was passiert", flüsterte Elias und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dann sprang er vom Schoss seines Vaters und lief aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Versprich nichts was du nicht halten kannst", murmelte Cole und sah wieder auf das Foto. **

„**Nein, es war meins!", rief Patty, als die Haustür geöffnet wurde. „Gar nicht wahr!", schallte Patsy´s Stimme dazwischen. „Patsy hat recht, es war nicht nur deins!", rief nun Joey. Leo und Paige kamen erschöpft ins Wohnzimmer des Halliwell-Manors. „Nimm sie wieder mit!", flüsterte Leo verzweifelt. Phoebe lächelte. „Patrick und Patricia!", rief Piper um den Streit zu schlichten. „Sie hat angefangen!", riefen Patsy und Patty und deuteten mit dem Finger auf Joey, die ihre Tante mit verschränkten Armen ansah. „Joey ...". „Warum denkt eigentlich immer jeder das ich alles gewesen bin!", rief Joey sauer. „Dein Vater nicht!", meldete Phoebe sich zu Wort. Joey sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich habe keinen Vater!", rief sie dann. Geschockt starrten sie alle an. „Okay, das reicht! Ich kann verstehen, dass du böse auf ihn bist, aber das geht zu weit!", rief Phoebe sauer und stand auf. Joey sah sie herausfordernd an. „Er verlässt uns ja doch immer wieder!", schrie Joey nun zurück. „Du weißt nicht wovon du redest, Josephine! Er ist damals gegangen um uns zu retten!", schrie Phoebe zurück. „Das sagst du! Ich hasse ihn!", schrie Joey unbedacht. Phoebe rutschte die Hand aus und sie gab Joey eine Ohrfeige. Die vierjährige fing an zu weinen. „Das ... das tut mir leid", stotterte Phoebe erstaunt. „Du hast mich geschlagen!". „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Phoebe und nahm Joey in den Arm. Diese konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. „Du solltest sie besser mit nach Hause nehmen", meinte Paige und reichte Phoebe die Sachen von Joey. Phoebe nickte und ging mit der weinenden Joey auf dem Arm rüber. Wie sollte sie das bloss wieder hinkriegen?**


	22. Barbas und eine Versöhnung

**Eine Woche später sprach Joey immer noch nicht mit Cole, doch mit Phoebe hatte sie sich wieder ausgesöhnt. Jamie und Elias waren in der Schule und Cole war auf der Arbeit. „Baby, Mommy geht eben duschen", meinte Phoebe zu Joey. „Ich komm mit und mal da", erklärte Joey ihrer Mutter. Phoebe nickte und fing an zu duschen, während Joey in ihrem Malbuch kritzelte. Plötzlich hörte Joey ein Geräusch und sah auf, doch dort war niemand. „Mommy?", fragte Joey ängstlich. „Was ist, Baby?", fragte Phoebe und versuchte die Duschtür zu öffnen, doch sie klemmte. Zumindest dachte Phoebe das. „Mommy, das Wasser ...", meinte Joey erschrocken und stand auf. Das Wasser in der Dusche lief nicht mehr ab und überschwemmte nun bereits den Boden des Badezimmers. Phoebe sah ihre Tochter panisch an. Diese Situation kannte sie aus einer Vision. Einer ziemlich alten Vision. „Joey, hör mir zu. Lauf zu Tante Piper und hol sie rüber", erklärte Phoebe ihrer Tochter und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Joey nickte und lief aus dem Badezimmer, die Treppe hinunter auf die Haustür zu. Ihre schwarzen Turnschuhe ließen sie etwas stolpern. Joey suchte in ihrer blauen Jeanslatzhose nach etwas. Dann griff sie nach der Klinke und sah dann auf die Straße. Was nun? Joey drehte rum und rannte wieder nach oben. „Mommy, ich darf doch nicht alleine über die Straße gehen", meinte sie und stolperte ins Badezimmer. Phoebe, die schon bis zu den Schultern von Wasser umgeben war sah panisch zu ihrer Tochter. „Mommy, du musst daraus!", rief Joey und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Plötzlich ertönte ein Lachen hinter ihr. Erschrocken wirbelte Joey herum. Phoebe war nun vollends von Wasser bedeckt und versuchte nach oben zu schwimmen wo noch etwas Luft war. „Wer sind sie?", fragte Joey erschrocken. „Wer ich bin?", lachte der Mann. Joey nickte. Phoebe schaffte es in diesem Moment aufzutauchen. „Lass die Finger von ihr!", rief Phoebe. „Oh ... naja, so einfach geht das nicht, Miss Turner", lächelte er. „Und warum nicht?", fragte Phoebe als sie wieder auftauchte. „Weil sie gesegnet ist! Sie ist ein Engel!", erklärte Barbas ihr. „Joey, lauf!", rief Phoebe und tauchte wieder unter. Joey lief auf die Tür zu, drehte sich dann aber wieder um und trat dem Dämon gegen das Schienbein. Dieser schrie auf. „Du Miststück!", schrie er und wollte Joey schlagen, doch plötzlich materialisierte Cole sich vor seiner Tochter und fing den Schlag ab. „Finger weg!", knurrte er und wollte Barbas gerade schlagen, als dieser plötzlich verschwand. Die Duschtür öffnete sich und der leblose Körper von Phoebe fiel auf den Boden. „Phoebe!". „Mommy!", rief Joey und Cole und sie eilten beide auf Phoebe zu. „Du musst sie wieder gesund machen, Daddy!", flehte Joey und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Cole fing an eine Herzmuskelmasage zu machen. Phoebe spuckte Wasser und sah sich irritiert um. „Mommy!". „Joey, was ist passiert?", fragte Phoebe und sah verwirrt um sich. „Barbas hat dich angegriffen", erklärte Cole ihr, als er Phoebe in ein Handtuch hüllte. Eine kleine Hand legte sich auf Coles Schulter. „Daddy, danke das du uns gerettet hast", flüsterte Joey und warf sich ihm weinend in die Arme. Phoebe lächelte. „Alles wird gut, Prinzessin", flüsterte Cole und drückte seine Tochter glücklich an sich. Er hatte sein Kind wieder! „Und ich hab dich niemals gehasst sondern ganz doll geliebt", erklärte Joey ihm und sah ihrem Vater in die blauen Augen. Cole nickte nur. Joey gab ihm einen Kuss. **

**Später saß Phoebe immer noch erschöpft auf dem Sofa. Die Haustür wurde aufgerissen und Piper kam mit Paige im Schlepptau hereingestürmt. „Das ist ein großer Scherz, Phoebe Turner!", rief Piper und kam ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt. „Nein, das ist es nicht", meinte Paige, als sie Phoebes graue Strähne sah. „Was genau ist passiert?", fragte Piper und setzte sich zu Phoebe. „Ich war duschen und Joey war im Badezimmer und das Wasser hörte plötzlich nicht mehr auf zu steigen", erzählte Phoebe. „Das erinnert mich an Prue ...", meinte Piper. Phoebe nickte. „Hey, Baby, hier ist dein Tee", meinte Cole sanft und reichte Phoebe eine Tasse. „Wie geht's Joey?", fragte Paige. „Ganz gut soweit", meinte Phoebe irritiert. „Aber irgendetwas scheint nicht zu stimmen", riet Piper. Phoebe nickte. „Wisst ihr, Barbas hat gesagt er sei wegen Joey hier". „Warum das? Sie kriegt ihre Kräfte doch erst mit sechs, oder?", fragte Paige verwirrt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er sie als Hexe wollte. Er sagte, Joey sei gesegnet, ein Engel". „Joey? Ein Engel?", fragte Piper grinsend. Phoebe warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu. „Also ... äh ... mir ist da auch was komisches passiert", gab Cole zu. Alle sahen ihn an. „Joey hat sich als gelbes Licht vor mir im Büro gezeigt". „Als gelbes Licht? In deinem Büro?", fragte Paige ungläubig. Cole nickte. „Woher wusstest du, dass es Joey war?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Ich konnte es spüren". „Okay, heißt das, dass Joey ein Engel ist? Wenn ja, wie?", fragte Piper. „Vielleicht liegt es an dem Ort an dem sie gezeugt wurde?", riet Cole und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Phoebe lächelte. „Gut möglich", meinte Piper nachdenklich. Plötzlich wurde die Haustür aufgerissen. „Wir sind wieder da!", rief Jamie und warf ihren Rucksack auf den Boden. Elias und sie kamen ins Wohnzimmer gerannt. „Was ist passiert?", fragten beide sofort. „Nichts, alles ist okay", meinte Phoebe und gab Jamie und Elias einen Kuss. Misstrauisch sahen Elias und Jamie ihre Eltern an. „Wie war's in der Schule?", fragte Cole ablenkend. „Wir haben heut in Mathe ne Arbeit geschrieben", erklärte Jamie ihnen und setzte sich auf den Schoß ihrer Mutter. „Und?", fragte Cole. Elias verzog das Gesicht. „Ich ha... kann Mathe nicht leiden", meinte Elias, nachdem er den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter gesehen hatte. „Wann kriegt ihr die Arbeit wieder?", fragte Paige interessiert. Beide Kinder zuckten mit den Schultern. „Äh ... Phoebe, wir telefonieren nachher noch, aber wir müssen jetzt rüber. Patty und Patsy töten sich sonst", scherzte Piper. Phoebe und Cole nickten. Piper und Paige winkten ihnen noch zu und verließen dann das Haus. „Wo ist Joey?", fragte Elias seine Eltern. „In ihrem Zimmer. Geht doch und spielt mit ihr, das Essen ist gleich fertig", log Phoebe und lächelte schwach. Elias und Jamie nickten und liefen nach oben. „Geht's dir gut?", fragte Cole besorgt und setzte sich neben Phoebe. Diese nickte. „Lügnerin". Phoebe lächelte schwach. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir das mal passiert", erklärte sie ihm. „Was genau? Das Barbas dich angreift? Aber er hat euch doch schon mal angegriffen, oder?", fragte Cole etwas verwirrt. „Ja, aber ... dass ich tief in meinem innerem diese Angst habe, hätte ich nie ... warum diese Angst?", fragte Phoebe. „Prue und deine Mom ...?", fragte Cole vorsichtig. „Kann sein", murmelte Phoebe leise. „Hey, Prue hat ihn damals schon Mal vernichtet und du wirst das auch schaffen", meinte Cole sanft. „Ich weiß nicht. Prue war viel stärker als ich". „Du schaffst das!".**


End file.
